PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!
by Super Heart Lollipop
Summary: Amu get's a job in a..... MANSION? Amu is now a maid serving for a rich and yet a spoilt family. But she also has a crush on the son of this family. Named, Ikuto. So, what would she do if this maid thing turns out to be a nightmare for Amu? AMUTO
1. WHAT! A JOB?

**PLEASE!! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!!**

**WOW!! I'm excited!! With no reasons!! Please R&R soon!! ^_^**

_Amu has hated her home. Nobody loves her. Therefore, she had planned to leave this dumb home. _

_Never to come again and tell her family how much she loved them. As she passes by on getting job, two random people came up to her and told her to accept this job._

_They say they would pay her more than anything else and said they were tired about their two sons about how they acted. Amu didn't know what to say. She was only 15. _

_But they keep begging._

_Amu finally accepts it… But, she will never know it was also her worst nightmare. _

That's when they told her… She had a job of being a maid. In a mansion… Amu loves working in a mansion, but she was tired of being a maid…

"Please!! DON'T LEAVE!!" Cried the woman who was holding on to Amu's leg. "LET GO WILL YA?!" Cried Amu still walking.

The man also begged and held her legs too. "DAMN IT!!" Cried Amu still struggling to walk.

She was about to reach the house gate, when a teenage boy opens it and a little boy enters.

The teenage boy looks down at his parents. "What are you doing?" He said. The little boy went up to his parents.

"Mama? Papa? What are you doing?" Said the little boy. "She's going to be your new nanny." Said the man. Amu gasped.

"HELL NO! I told you I don't want to be part of this!" Cried Amu. "But you agreed, right?" Said the teenage boy. Amu looks at him.

"Yeah, but…" Amu stopped. The teenage boy sighed. "Do we really need some flat-chest girl like her?" He said.

Amu gasped. "WHAT?! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY CHEST IF IT HAS A BUMP OR NOT?!!?" She cried.

"Ikuto, don't be like that…" Said the woman. "She's going to be your new maid." Said the woman again.

"I TOLD YOU, NO!!" Cried Amu.

But finally… Amu accepted it. With a few arguments and with all the begging the family did, they finally got her…

The woman was called, Mrs. Tsukiyomi. She showed Amu the whole house. "So, Amu, do you like working or cleaning at the house?" Said Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

Amu sighed. "Don't mention about my home… They don't do anything while I do all the work in the house." Said Amu.

"They?" Asked Mrs. Tsukiyomi. "My family." Said Amu as she looks down. Mrs. Tsukiyomi looks back at Amu.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Amu sighed. "Don't be. My family doesn't care about me. So that's why I left. Until you came along…" Said Amu looking straight at Mrs. Tsukiyomi eyes.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi giggled. "Don't worry Amu. I won't be harsh at you. Or else. If you don't work hard, that's where I'll push you further until you will die like the other maids." She said smiling.

Amu smile. "I'm ready." She said.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi smiled. "Good girl."

Then Mrs. Tsukiyomi showed Amu her room. Her room was like a guest's room. Then Mrs. Tsukiyomi also gave her, her 'maid' dress.

Amu gasped in horror. "Anything but this…" She said. "Try it on." Said Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

Amu gulped and did try it on. Mrs. Tsukiyomi stepped outside and as Amu came out from the room, there she was.

.com/stores/8446/4952bbebe2b03_

./_

(Those are some two of Amu's clothes that I can't explain or chose… -___-)

Amu blushed. "AHH! Amu, you look so beautiful!" Cried Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

Amu blushed. She can't help it. "Your joking…" She said. Mrs. Tsukiyomi smile. "No I'm not! You do look beautiful!" She cried.

Suddenly Mrs. Tsukiyomi saw Ikuto walking in the hallway reading a book.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Come here!" Cried Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto looks at her mum and came close.

"Doesn't Amu look beautiful?!" Cried Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto was still staring. Amu was blushing. Finally Ikuto said, "Looks tight on her since she looks fat…"

Amu gasped. "YOUR INSULTING ME AGAIN!!" She cried. Ikuto doesn't seem to care. "It's because you are fat, flat-chest." He said.

Amu was mad with rage. Amu suddenly she had a broom in her hands. "SHUT UP!! PERVERT!!" She cried running after him. Ikuto smile and ran away. "DON'T RUN AWAY, PERVERT~~!!!!" Cried Amu.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi smile. "They are so cute together." She said.

**Well, what do you think? I know it's a bit weird, just like Itazura Na Kiss :Playful Kiss:, but I'll improve soon!! XD Please enjoy!!**


	2. A small kiss!

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!!**

Amu was already woke up and doing her work. "Does this family even do any work?!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto was behind her. His hair wet and has a towel around his neck. He was shirtless but did wear his jeans. "Who are you talking too?" He said. Amu gasped and looks behind her. She blushed.

But quickly looks down. "What do you want?" She mumbles. "Nothing much." Said Ikuto. Amu was looking down still. She was also blushing… Damn! She thought.

Then Ikuto smile. "Hey, can you do something for me?" He asked. Amu looks at his face. "What?" She mumbles. "Can you dry my hair off with the towel I have. I can't be stuffed doing it." He said.

Amu blushes. "Can't… CAN'T YOU DO IT BY YOUR OWN?!?!" Cried Amu. Ikuto smiles at her. "You're my maid." He said. Amu blushes. "Hey! It doesn't mean I should do everything!!" Cried Amu.

"Oh come on! It's only this time." He said. Amu blushes. "OK! But don't do anything pervert on me!!" She cried. Ikuto looks at her. "Don't you trust me?" He said.

Amu looks straight in his eyes. "No!" She cried. Ikuto smiles. "Come on. Just dry my hair." He said.

Amu blushed. Helding her breathe she came close. She used the towel and rubbed his hair with the towel, roughly. Ikuto whispers, "Ouch…Ouch…Ouch…" Finally, Ikuto grabs Amu arms and pulled her close to his face.

"I think that's enough, don't you think, maid?" He said. Amu blushed really brightly and cries, "PERVERT!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Ikuto started laughing. "Fine, I'll let go." He said.

He did and walks away. Amu was blushing brightly. "Why… Why did he do that?" Said Amu whispering. Anyway, Amu was mopping the whole place. "OMIGOD! Why does this place has to be big?!!" Cried Amu.

She kept mopping though, and Ikuto's little brother, Yukito was shocked to see Amu cleaning the whole place. "Wow. She's awesome." He said. After that, she went to the backyard and raked all the leaves. "GOD! DOES THIS FAMILY EVEN DO ONE CHORE!?!" She said.

After that, were the dirty dishes. "GOD! I GUESS THEY DON'T!!" Cried Amu. She was washing everyone. And they were spotless. After that Amu was so tired, she fell asleep on the couch.

But then, Amu wakes up she saw herself in her bedroom. Amu gasped and looks around her. "Great! Just a dream! Now I have to do it for REAL!!" Cried Amu. She got out from bed and saw Ikuto outside. She blushed but looks away.

"What do you want…" She mumbles. Ikuto looks at her. "You fell asleep on the couch, so I had to carry you here." He said. Amu blushed and looks straight into his eyes.

"What?" He said. Amu looks away since she got carried away. "Nothing!!" She cried.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Asked Amu. Ikuto looks straight at her and gave a sexy smirk. Amu blushed. "What the hell?!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto came close and pulled her close to him. "Why are you blushing?" He asked. Amu gasped and pushes him away. "Stop!" She cried. Ikuto looks at her.

"Why are you like this?! Is this why all your house cleaners left?! Because the way you act?!" She cried. "Why would I do that to some of the maids? I mean, some of them are hot…" He said.

Amu gasped. "Well…A pervert like you won't stop me!!" She cried. Ikuto looks at her. "Because you like it, right?" He said. Amu gasped. "WHAT THE HELL?! I DO NOT!!" She cried.

"Just admit it." He said. Amu was too shocked. "GO AWAY FROM ME!!" She cried. Once again, Ikuto pulled her in. But this time he bit her ear. Amu blushed.

A playful kiss… She thought. "You know what that means, right?" Said Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Yeah. It means a playful kiss… If a kiss on the neck is, 'I won't leave you alone'. And a kiss in the mouth is 'I love you'." She said.

Ikuto smiles. "That's right." He said.

Amu was still blushing. "What about this?" He said, playing with Amu's hair. Amu was blushing. "Umm… I can't live without you…" She whispers. Ikuto smile. "You're smart…" He said. Finally, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Amu blushed. "A friendly kiss?" She said. "Yeah." He said. Amu was really blushing like mad. Yukito… On the other hand… Saw everything. "Big brother… What are you doing to the maid?" He asked.

Amu and Ikuto frozed. And looks where Yukito is. "Shit!" They whispered.

**WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO EXPLAIN TO SMALL, YUKITO?! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this!!**

**This is some of the tips for some people who really need to know what kisses can mean!!**

**Kiss on the hand****  
**I adore you**  
**

**  
Kiss on the cheek  
**I just want to be friends**  
**

**  
****Kiss on the neck  
**I want you**  
**

**  
****Kiss on the lips  
**I love you**  
**

**  
****Kiss on the ears  
**I am just playing**  
**

**  
****Kiss anywhere else  
**lets not get carried away**  
**

**  
****Look in your eyes  
**kiss me**  
**

**  
****Playing with your hair  
**I can't live without you

**Hand on your waist  
**I love you to much to let you go

**Jeremy told me this!! He gave me a kiss on the cheek once!! XD Anyways, look out for the NEXT CHAPPY!!**


	3. Hard to explain nya

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

Amu and Ikuto frozed. Yukito looked confused on the other hand. Amu whispers to Ikuto.

"Ikuto… What are we going to say?!" Whispered Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "I don't know!" Ikuto whispered back.

"Well, THINK OF SOMETHING!!" Amu whisper. Ikuto sighed and looks at Yukito. "Ummm… Both of us were just… Telling jokes?" Said Ikuto. Amu gasped.

"Yeah! A really good thing to say to your brother! Luckily, his dumb!" Amu whispered. "WHAT?! What do you mean that's a nice thing to say, and Yukito is not dumb!" Ikuto whispered back.

"Well, to me he is!!" Whispered Amu. Ikuto groaned and was really annoyed.

"Then what do you want me to say?!" Cried Ikuto. "ANYTHING BUT NOT SOMETHING THAT SOUNDS WRONG!!" Cried Amu.

"WHAT?! SO YOU THINK I'M A PERVERT?!" Cried Ikuto. "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK!!? LOOKING AT MY CHEST!! UGH!! I HATE YOU!!" Cried Amu.

Yukito saw them arguing. Somehow, Ikuto is still holding Amu close to him… Then Yukito finally realise.

Can it be? Thought Yukito.

"Big brother… Are you kissing…? With the maid?" He asked in an adorable way.

Ikuto and Amu totally was totally in panic. "NO!! NO WE'RE NOT!!' Cried Ikuto and Amu.

Yukito looks at them. "But mum and dad hold each other close and always kissed each other." Said Yukito.

Ikuto sighed and let go of Amu and he went close to Yukito and bents down to his little brother's level. "Yukito… Promise me you will never tell anyone. Not mum or dad." Said Ikuto.

Yukito looks at Ikuto. "Ok, big brother." He said. Ikuto smiled. "Thank you." He said. Yukito smiles at his big brother and hugs him tightly.

Amu smiled. I guess… Yukito is really happy to have a big brother like Ikuto. However, still, I don't know how Yukito would. I mean, Ikuto is a TOTAL pervert… Thought Amu.

Ikuto looks at Amu. "Maid, you have to do more chores." He said. Amu looks away. "Like I don't now that." Said Amu. Ikuto smiles.

Yukito looks at Ikuto and Amu. "Big brother… Do you like the maid?" Asked Yukito. Amu gasped.

"HELL NO!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto got up and stretches his arm. "Yeah, and anyway, I'll never like someone who has flat chest." Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped. "WHAT WAS THAT PERVERT?!" Cried Amu. Ikuto smiles and looks at Yukito.

"Do you know what a flat chest is?" Said Ikuto. Yukito looks at his brother. "No." Said Yukito.

"Someone like her. You remember when the maid who has blond hair? Yeah, her breasts are bigger than this one." Said Ikuto.

Amu gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU TELLING TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?! DOESN'T YOUR MUM OR DAD CARE ABOUT THIS!?! ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE TELLING YUKITO?!?!" Shouted Amu.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "Yukito understands. Right, Yuki?" Said Ikuto. "Yeah!" Said Yukito. Amu had her jaw wide opened.

"You crazy pervert!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto smiles at her. "Don't worry. It's not like it is a bad thing. I mean, Yukito is old enough to know anyway." Said Ikuto.

Amu looks at Ikuto. "Ok, how old is Yukito?" She asked. Ikuto smiles at her. "Only 9yrs old." He said. Amu gasped.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU SICK PERVERT!! DON'T TELL SICK THINGS TO YOUR BROTHER!!" Shouted Amu.

Yukito looks at Amu. "Is there something wrong with that?" Asked Yukito. Amu looks at Yukito. "Well… Yeah. I mean, little kids of your age don't learn that until your old enough to know." Said Amu.

Yukito looks at her and smiles. "It's ok! I already know what Puberty means! You don't have to worry about that!" Cried Yukito. Amu gasped.

WHAT THE HELL?!?! Thought Amu.

"I'll see you later, onii-chan!" Cried Yukito as he ran off downstairs. Amu frozed and Ikuto knocked on her head. Amu shook her head.

"See, I told you so." Said Ikuto. Amu looks at him. "You sure are the best big brother to Yukito." Said Amu.

Ikuto smiles at Amu. "Thanks." Said Ikuto as he left Amu alone. Amu sighed and got back to her chores.

**Preview of the next chapter.**

**UGH!! I hate work!! But still, there's still more work for me!! NO!! Luckily, on the next chapter there won't be any work! Because the Tsukiyomi family and I are going overseas! And we land to Hawaii!! As my trouble ends, Ikuto and I become closer… But that's the worst thing!! AH!! MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! **

**Next time on, PLEASE LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!!**

**Full time, get away!! **

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon! **

**--- Amu **


	4. Full time, get away!

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Full time, get away!**

Amu was scrubbing the floor just like poor Cinderella. However, this one was a hot-tempered one. She used a small towel to scrub the Mansion's entire floor.

"UGH!! I hate this house!!" Cried Amu, scrubbing hardly on the floor. Ikuto was behind her. "It's called a Mansion, idiot." He said.

Amu turns her head around. "Like I care!" She cried. Ikuto chuckled. "Yeah, and just keep scrubbing. You missed a spot." He said. Amu turns to the floor.

"No there isn't." She said. Ikuto sighed and bents down close to her. He held her arm and moved her closer to him.

"Here you idiot." He said. He used Amu's arm and scrubbed the floor slowly. Amu was blushing like mad. "You pervert." She said. Ikuto smiled at her.

Ikuto pulled Amu close to his chest and Amu was blushing. "OK! OK!! You can stop!" Cried Amu pushing him away from her. Ikuto was laughing.

"You are worth the tease." He said. Amu looks at him and sticks her tongue out to him. Then she got back scrubbing. "Luckily your mum, dad or your brother isn't here to see this." Said Amu.

Ikuto chuckled. "Yeah." He said. He got up and saw the couch. He went close and sat down. He stretched his whole body. "I'm so tired." He said. Amu sighed. "And what do you think about me? I feel tired too, you know. You're such a dumbass." She said.

Ikuto chuckled and lay on the couch. Until Yukito came down with the good news? "ONII-CHAN!! MUM AND DAD SAYS WE'RE PACKING!!" He cried. Ikuto sighs.

"I hate my life…"He said. Amu giggles. "And you're coming too, maid!" Cried Yukito. Amu gasped. "Huh? Where are we going?" Asked Amu. Yukito smiles at her. "To Hawaii!! Mum and Dad had their honeymoon there!" Cried Yukito.

"Oh…Hawaii. I've heard of that." Said Amu. "I hate vacation…" Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "Hey, at least your parents are spoiling you too. My family doesn't do that to me at all." Said Amu.

Ikuto and Yukito looks at her. "Serious?" They asked. Amu sighed. "Yes… Dead serious." Said Amu.

Ikuto and Yukito were still staring at her.

_They are rich, spoilt kids. Of course, they don't understand poor, dumb kids language. Well anyway… I wonder what they're doing now. I mean… What am I saying…? I don't care about them. They were the one who hurt my feelings._

Amu sighed sadly and got up. She took the wet bucket with her and walked off. Yukito looks kinda confused. Ikuto got up from the couch and followed Amu behind.

Amu enters to her room and tears flow down from her eyes. She walked towards the bed and sat on it. Tears still flow down.

"I still love them even if they were like that… But why? Why did they have to do that?" Said Amu to herself.

She lay on bed still thinking how her mother had hatred to her and her father who had a grudge against her and why her sibling would hit her. She still had those tears.

Ikuto opened the door and saw Amu crying. Amu stopped crying and saw him coming in but she didn't mind. Ikuto sat next to her.

Amu sat up and put her head on his shoulders. Ikuto let her.

"Ikuto…" She said. "Amu. Are you Ok?" Ikuto asked. "No…" She said. Ikuto pulled her head closer to his chest. Amu was blushing. But the tears still flows down.

"Why are you crying anyway?" Ikuto asked. Amu sighed. "It's…It's hard to explain…" She said. Ikuto pulled her head close to his head now. Their eyes meet and Amu was blushing brightly.

"Just tell me." He said. Amu blushed. But she pushed him away. She was too afraid.

_What am I going to tell him…? I mean…. Seriously… This is hard to explain to someone like him…_

"Amu?" Asked Ikuto still waiting for an answer to his question. But Amu remains silent and didn't say a word.

Ikuto smiled finally and pulled her closer to his chest. Amu blushed. "Just pack up anyway. Leave those past behind Amu. Their not important to you anymore." Said Ikuto.

He pushed Amu away slowly and got up. As he was about to leave he said, "I'll see you outside if you're ready." He said.

Amu blushed brightly. "Kay." She said. Ikuto smiles at her. "That's my girl." He said and closed the door behind him. Amu was still blushing.

_I think this is what they meant about love._

Amu smiled happily and lay on the bed.

_I guess her did understand about what I meant. Wow… I think I'm going warm. I love this feeling. It's so nice…_

Amu sighed happily and got out from bed. And packed all her stuff. Then the door opened.

"Amu? Are you…" Said Mrs. Tsukiyomi. She was surprised when she Amu already packing up.

"Ah! Amu! You're such a wonderful house cleaner!" Said Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Amu smiles at her.

"Thank you." She said taking the compliment. She took all the stuff she needs and puts them in her luggage that Mrs. Tsukiyomi gave her.

When Amu and Mrs. Tsukiyomi locked the mansion and stepped outside, Amu smiled happily when she saw Ikuto waiting for her. Amu was wearing Mrs. Tsukiyomi dress. Ikuto recognized the dress.

"Mum's dress from one of her pictures." Said Ikuto. It was amazing.

_**Amu is kinda beautiful for once and this time, I guess I had to admit it.**_

Amu ran up to him. "Hi, Ikuto." She said. Ikuto smiles at her. "You look beautiful." He said. Amu blushed and smiles at her. "Thank you." Said Amu.

Ikuto smiles at her. Ikuto's dad got the limo and cried, "Get in!! We're going to be late for the flight!!" He cried.

Ikuto held Amu's hand. Amu blushed. "Let's go." He said. Amu nodded slowly. They both walked towards the limo. Amu was still blushing.

Yukito was already in the car and so was Amu and Ikuto. Mrs. Tsukiyomi was locking the Mansion gate. And then she enters inside the limo in front with Mr. Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto sighed. Amu looks at him. "Hey, Ikuto. Can I ask you something?" Asked Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Ok. What is it?" He said. "Why are we going to Hawaii anyway?" She asked.

"This always happen. Every time my dad get's a project for another country, the whole family has to follow with him. We relax and enjoy while he just needs to present his dumb assignment to any company." Said Ikuto.

Amu smiles at him. "Cool." She said.

It has been 2hrs. Ikuto and Amu fell asleep. Amu laid her head on his shoulders while Ikuto put his head on top of hers. Yukito, who was awake, smiled happily and took a picture of them from his cellphone.

Then finally, they arrived to the airport. "YEAH!! WE'RE HERE!! WE'RE HERE!!" Cried Yukito. Amu and Ikuto woke up feeling tired. "Yeah, but we're not at Hawaii yet." Said Ikuto.

Yukito sighed. "That's right." He said.

They took the luggage from the back and a driver who worked for Ikuto's dad took the limo keys and drove off. Amu looked at the limo as it disappears. "Wouldn't it be simple to get a taxi?" Said Amu.

Amu had her luggage in her hands. Ikuto sighed loudly. "GOD! I HATE THIS!!" Cried Ikuto. Amu giggled.

And then, FINALLY for Ikuto, they were now entering their private Jet-plane. Amu sighed.

_This family must be rich. Wow…._

Ikuto and Amu were holding hands, but somehow they didn't realise that. When the entered the Jet-plane and sat down to their seats, that's when they realise. Ikuto and Amu blushed.

"Uh…Sorry about that." Said Ikuto pulling his hand away from hers. Amu blushed. "Nah… It's not your fault." She said. And there were silence between them.

Yukito, Mrs. Tsukiyomi and Mr. Tsukiyomi were giggling. Amu and Ikuto blushed brightly. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!! GOD DAMNIT!!" Cried Ikuto feeling furious. "Ok, Ikuto!" Said Mrs. Tsukiyomi who couldn't stop smiling.

Ikuto was mad and Amu just smiled. When they sat down, Amu looked at the window and so did Ikuto. They were about to lift off into the sky. "Here we go…" Said Ikuto.

After awhile, they finally reached the sky and Amu smiled.

_This is how it feels to be flying in the sky. It's so amazing. _

**(And anyway, this is Amu's first time flying! XD She looks so amazed! But not too amazed. That'll be creepy… _) **

Amu was smiling happily but alas, one thing put her down to misery. Somehow thinking about the rich things this family has given or shown to her, she flet sad and was still thinking about her family.

Ikuto could saw her reaction. Amu sighed sadly. "Amu… Don't worry." Said Ikuto. Amu looks at him and smiles slowly. "I know. Thanks to you, I kinda forget about it a little bit." Said Amu.

Ikuto smiles. "Yeah I know I'm awesome." Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "Whatever…"She said.

_He is so full of himself. What a jerk... But still... His so silly. In a cute way._

After a few hours, yet again, Amu and Ikuto fell asleep. And so did Yukito. When they reached there, Ikuto woke up suddenly. The plane had already landed and his parents were outside taking the luggage out.

But Ikuto felt something warm on his laps. And what surprise him was that Amu had her head lying on Ikuto's laps.

Ikuto blushed. He woke her up. Amu woke up with both of her eyes wide opened. She realise she was sleeping on Ikuto laps and gasped. "OMIGOSH!! I'm SO SORRY IKUTO!!" She cried.

Ikuto smiles at her. "It's ok." He said.

_**She's so cute when she's blushing. But she's an idiot. **_

But Mrs. Tsukiyomi and Mr. Tsukiyomi were giggling behind them. Ikuto looks behind slowly. His eyes burning with fire and surrounding him were hell fires.

Amu was scared. "Ikuto?" She asked. Ikuto got up and suddenly he took a katana out from nowhere. "Which one of you wants to die first?" Asked Ikuto in a scary tone.

_OMG!! IKUTO CAN KILL HIS PARENTS?! WTF?!?!_

"We do!!" Cried Ikuto parents as they ran off. Ikuto was helding the katana ready. "I'LL KILL BOTH AND PUT YOU GUYS TO YOUR GRAVE!!" Cried Ikuto, chasing them.

Amu had her jaw wide opened. "Wow…" She said. Yukito woke up and yawned. "Where are my mum and dad?" Asked Yukito. Amu looked outside the window and saw Ikuto trying to kill his parents into pieces.

"Getting killed by your brother…" Said Amu, looking worried. Yukito smiled. "Cool." He said.

The Tsukiyomi family and Amu were on a limo… Yes… Just for them and they reached to a Hawaii, 5 star hotel. Amu was happy to reach to the hotel room. But Amu was separated from Ikuto's family. Except for Ikuto.

When they enter the room, Ikuto said, "Yay… We're room mates." He said. Amu was blushing like mad.

_This is like a disaster!! _

_**This is cool. I get a room. But not to myself. Because the coolest part is, my house cleaner is going to be with me. Alone. I'll just tease her…**_

Ikuto went ahead and lay on the bed. Amu sighed. She took her shoes off and puts her shoes near the bathroom.

"Ikuto… Can I have a bath first?" Asked Amu. Ikuto looks at her. "Sure." He said. Amu got into the bathroom and locks the bathroom door just in case. She took her clothes off and puts them near the sink.

She turned the cold water on and the hot water on. There's a blend of a perfect warm shower. Amu enters the shower and was happy to feel the warm water splashing on to her body.

_This is so relaxing…I've never felt better…OUCH!!_

"Ahhh…Ouch…" Said Amu. She looked at her arm and saw a scar. She rubs on it. "Ah!"

She grunts and covers the scar. Blood flows down. Amu sighed. "Ouch…." Said Amu.

She sighed.

***Flashback* **

"_I hate you Amu! You didn't get the plates on the table! You are so useless!!" Cried Amu's mum. She held a knife in her hands._

_Amu was afraid. "Mum! I'm sorry!!" Cried Amu. "Never mind that! You stupid child!!" Said Amu's mum. _

_She grabbed Amu's arm and cut Amu's arm with the knife. Amu started crying and blood flows down. "That'll be your punishment for not listening!" Cried Amu's mum._

_Amu was crying at a corner. The other's had dinner while she didn't. "Stupid child." Said Amu's mum. _

_Amu was mad with rage even with those tears. She knew it was time to make an escape. And that's what she did. _

_And then these two strangers came towards her and asked her for a job. Amu didn't know what to do. She was only 15yrs old. _

***End of flashback***

Amu looked at herself at the mirror. She was wearing a towel to cover her body. Amu saw the blood flowing. She started crying. Ikuto could hear her. He got up and opens the door.

"Amu?!" He cried. He gasped. He saw blood flowing down. "Amu…" He said. Amu was still crying. Ikuto came close and hugged her. Amu blushed. Ikuto put his head on her shoulder.

Amu was blushing but tears were still flowing down. "Amu… Is that thing still bothering you?" He asked. Amu nodded slowly. Ikuto looked at the scar on her arm. "It looks really bad." He said.

Amu sighed. "Yeah…" She said. "Come on. I'll find a bandage for you." Said Ikuto. They both stepped put from the bathroom and Ikuto was trying to find a bandage. When he did, he washed the blood of with a tissue and placed the bandage on to the scar.

Amu was blushing and yet she was only wearing a towel to cover her whole body. That would really be embarrassing. "There. The blood will stop flowing now. Better?" Said Ikuto. Amu smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." She said.

Ikuto looks at her closely as Amu did the same thing to his. Their eyes meet and Amu was blushing brightly. There were silences between them.

"Want to have your first kiss?" Asked Ikuto suddenly breaking the silence.

Amu blushed. "What…? Serious?" She said. Ikuto looks at her with a serious look. "Dead." He said.

Ikuto pull her down to the bed. Amu was blushing like mad and Ikuto was on top of her.

"Here it comes." Said Ikuto. Amu was blushing. Ikuto came close.

**Preview of the next chapter**

**AH!! Hawaii is like a dream!! A wonderful dream!! But somehow, IKUTO IS GOING TO KISS ME?!?! What am I going to do!? Should I refuse of take it?! It's hard to explain!! WHY IS IT SO HARD?!?! AHH!! I think I'm going to die~!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE IS GOING TO RAPE ME!!!**

**Next time on, PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Is it dream or nightmare? You'll never know!!**

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon! **

**---- Amu**

**I do not owe Shugo Chara! But enjoy!! **_


	5. Is it dream or nightmare?

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Is it dream or nightmare? You'll never know!**

Amu was blushing hard when Ikuto was coming close. "Ikuto…" She said. "Shh… Not now…" He said.

"Please Ikuto… I don't…" Said Amu.

"I'll be gentle… I promise…" Said Ikuto.

Amu can feel him coming close. She closed her eyes tightly.

But then… Yes! Yukito came in for the rescue! He bashed the door opened. "Big brother!" He cried. Yukito gasped when he saw his big brother on top of the maid. "Are you going to explain this once again…?" Asked Yukito.

Amu gasped and pushed Ikuto down to the floor. "NOTHING!! WE'RE NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN THINGS!! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, YUKITO!!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto rubbed his head. Yukito then smiled. "There's a festival at the beach! Mum says that I can bring you guys along if you want to." He said. Amu smiled. "Festival, huh… Sure! I'll come!" Said Amu.

"I'm staying…" Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "Come on… You idiot.. I want to go…" She said.

"Then you go with Yukito." Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "Fine. Come on, Yukito. Let's leave your brother alone. ALONE." Said Amu as she held on Yukito's hand and slammed the door closed.

"Keh… Bitch." Said Ikuto.

After that, Amu and Yukito was amazed about the festival. It was amazing. And so was the food.

"Yukito. Where do you want to go next?" Asked Amu. And as she looked at Yukito, she realise it wasn't him. She was holding on some random kid. Amu gasped. Then the mother came and was shouting at Amu.

"I'm sorry…" She said as the woman left with her child. "Damn! Where could Yukito have gone now?" Said Amu.

She looked around at the crowd. "At this rate, I should have lost him by now… YUKITO!!" Cried Amu.

While Yukito at the other hand…

"Amu! I want to go…" As Yukito looked up he realise he was holding a lady he never knew. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY CANDY!!" Cried Yukito as he ran away.

"YUKITO!!" Cried Amu. "YUKITO!!"

Amu sighed. "How did I lose him?"

How she said? Well, after looking at the grand entrance of the festival, both of them weren't paying attention and suddenly they didn't held hands and just randomly holding on a random person's hand.

Believe me, I don't know how that happened!!

Amu lay near a wall. "Yukito…"

Yukito went back to the hotel, went to Ikuto's room, and cried, "IKUTO! SOME LADY OFFERED ME SOME CANDY!" Ikuto sighed.

But he realise something.

"Where's Amu?" he asked. Yukito smiled. "Oh yeah! Me and Amu got separated… Wait… What?!" Cried Yukito.

"Damn! Yukito! Stay here in case she comes back." Said Ikuto. "OK!" Cried Yukito. Ikuto rushed out from the room and went to the festival s fast as he can.

**Damn… Amu… Where the hell are you?!**

**Wait… **

"GO AWAY FROM ME!!" Cried Amu. "Don't worry, I'll play nice." Said a guy coming close to Amu. "Stay away!!" Cried Amu. The guy cam close and place his mouth on her neck.

"STOP!!" Cried Amu. But he held her tightly that she couldn't move.

**Ikuto…**

"Hey you dumbass!! Stay away from her!!" Cried a voice.

**IKUTO!!**

Amu gasped when she saw him. Ikuto was full of rage seeing someone touching Amu.

Hehe! He kinda sounds like a pervert! Because his the only one who can touch her!

"You dumbass!! I said let go!!" Cried Ikuto coming close. The guy smiled and ran towards Ikuto and letting go of Amu.

When that guy got near of Ikuto, he tried to punch him, but Ikuto moved away and kicked the guy's stomach. The guy didn't give up. He held Ikuto's leg and pulls him down on the floor.

Ikuto shook his head, using his other leg, and hit the guy's legs. The guy fell on the floor as well. Ikuto quickly got up and stomped on the guy.

The guy was saying he was sorry.

"You better be… Because if I see you once again around her, you'll be dead." Said Ikuto. Ikuto let him run. Amu blushed. She ran up to Ikuto and hugged him. "Ikuto… Thank you…" Said Amu.

Ikuto smiled. "No worries… Come on… Let's go back to the hotel…" He said. But Amu looked at him. Ikuto blushed.

She came close and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you…" She said. Ikuto smiled. "No problem. Come on… Let's go." He said. They both went back to the hotel and they held hands.

**I'm happy about this… There wasn't any problem at all…**

**Preview of the next chapter**

**We're still in Hawaii, but Ikuto… Well, his changed… I wonder… There's nothing wrong with him yesterday… Come on Ikuto… You never told me what's wrong. But wait… YOU LIKE SOME GIRL?! WHO IS SHE?!**

**Next time on, PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Dirty little secret! You pervert!**

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon!**

**---- Amu**

**I don't owe Shugo Chara! Enjoy! Sorry if chappie too short!**


	6. Dirty little secret! YOU PERVERT!

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Dirty little secret! You pervert!**

"Hey, Amu… You OK right?" Said Ikuto as both of them enters into their room. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks to you…" Said Amu. Ikuto smiles at her. "Cool." Said Ikuto.

Then Ikuto lay on his bed. And Amu lay on her bed. "Ikuto?" Asked Amu. "Yeah?"

"Thanks… I didn't realize you would actually do that for me…"

"Of course I would." Said Ikuto. He sighed and looks at the ceiling. "You should get some sleep." Said Ikuto. "I will…" Said Amu. Amu closes her eyes.

While Amu already slept, Ikuto didn't. He looked outside the window. Then his cell phone vibrated. He answers it. But it was a message.

'1 message from 'Utau hearts you'.'

Ikuto sighed. He looks at the message. "Utau's coming here?" He whispers to himself.

Ikuto got out of bed and took his jumper. Amu woke up. "Ikuto? Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Who is she?"

"…"

Ikuto left without responding to Amu's question. "Ikuto!" She cried, but Ikuto already left.

~!The Next Day~!

IKUTO'S POV~~~!!!

I didn't know Utau was coming here. Why did she have to come here?

It was 8:59am in the morning. I was outside the beach. I had to come here because Utau told me too. I sighed. "Damn… Where are you Utau?" I whispered. Then suddenly, a helicopter was flying right here.

And I saw her. "IKUTO!!" She cried. I looked at her.

"Utau…" I whispered.

As the helicopter landed, Utau ran up to me. "Ikuto! I missed you!"

"Didn't we break up years ago?"

"I just wanted to say I missed you!"

"… No…"

"Come now~! You never had this kind of attitude!"

"Didn't you dump me because of 'that' attitude?"

"Not anymore! Because I realizes I loved you too much!"

"I don't."

As me and Utau went to the hotel, I saw Amu and Yukito. Amu looked at me. Amu smiled. Utau whispered in my ears.

"Who is she?"

I was smart to think this over… But I had to make an escape.

"This is my girlfriend." I said.

Utau gasped. I went up to Amu and hugged her. "Ikuto?" She asked. "Just play along with me." I whispered. Amu blushed. She hugged back. "Kay…" She said.

"Is this the girl… Who you wanted to see?"

"Yeah… But just act normal."

Yukito looked at us. I winked at him. He understands. "Hey, Utau-chan! Onii-Chan's girlfriend is going to be my sister-in-law!~" Cried Yukito.

Amu blushed and I sighed. Damn… I didn't mean by that… Utau sighed. "Like I will fall for that." Said Utau. I gasped. "What do you mean by that?" I asked letting go of Amu.

"You loved me to much, that I remember that it was hard for you to love a girl. You just didn't remember."

"Yeah right.. I'll give you proof that she is my girlfriend." I said. Amu looked at me. I looked at her. I came close. She blushed.

"Ikuto… What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…" I came close and placed my lips on hers. Amu blushed. Utau wasn't shock. I knew…

Amu pushed me away. She covered her mouth. "Like I said, I'm sorry." I said. She looked at me. "Ikuto…" She said. Utau smiled.

"See! She isn't your girlfriend!" Said Utau. "Shut up." I said. Amu looks at me. "I'm sorry. But you went too far." She said. "I know… Like I said, I'm sorry."

Utau came close to me and held my hand. Yukito looks pretty mad.

I looked at him. "Don't worry." I said. Yukito sighs. He held on Amu's hand and they both went to the beach.

"Come now! We can be finally be alone!" Said Utau.

"I don't want this…"

"What? I came here for you! You should be happy that I'm back with you."

"I'm not. Now leave me alone."

I struggled away from Utau. And walked alone. As the day ends, Utau left. "I'm sorry I had to go! We didn't spent an hour together! But I'll come back tomorrow! Promise!"

"Just don't."

"You're so mean…" Said Utau.

I didn't listen to her and left. Even when I heard her sobbing, I didn't care. More likely, I'm already in love with someone.

And that's Amu.

NORMAL POV~~!!

As Ikuto got back to the hotel room, Amu just got out of the bathroom. She was covered with a towel. Ikuto stared at her. "PERVERT!" Cried Amu.

Out of nowhere, she chucked a knife at him but he dodges it.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Ikuto as he looked at the knife being stuck on the wall.

"It was on my hand the whole time…"

"Even when you were taking a bath?"

"Like I said, it was on my hand the WHOLE time. AND STOP STARING AT ME!!" Cried Amu as she chucked another knife.

Ikuto dodged it once again. "I'm sorry, but I have other things to do." Said Ikuto as he left. Amu paused.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto was walking at the beach in the middle of the night. Then he saw the guy he beated up yesterday. But he wasn't alone.

They started ganging up on him. But Ikuto wasn't weak as they thought he was…

AMU'S POV~~~!!!

I was lying on bed. Hoping to know where Ikuto has gone too. And I told myself a hundred times that if Ikuto doesn't come on the next minute. I'm going to look for him.

But I never did. But then I looked at the clock. It was 10:00pm. I told myself. "Ok… If it changed into 10:01, I'm seriously going to look for Ikuto…"

And when it did, I forced myself to get out of bed. I took my slippers and went out from the room.

After I got down the stairs, I saw Ikuto. "IKUTO!" He didn't look too good. He looks like he was in pain. He struggles to walk up on the stairs. But he eventually falls back.

"IKUTO! STAY STILL!" I cried. I ran up to him. "Amu…" He said. "Don't talk…" I said.

I let him put his arm on my shoulders and I tried to get him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for making you worried…" He said. I blushed.

"No worries…" I said. He smiled. As we got back to the hotel room, I got a wet cloth and place it on his forehead. "Stay still for now." I said.

Ikuto smiled. "Ok…" He said. He closed his eyes and I giggled. I went to the kitchen and took out a noodle packet. I cooked it in about 3mins and came back.

"Ikuto. I got some food. You have to eat. You'll get your strength back." I said.

"Kay…" Said Ikuto. He sat up and I feed him with the noodles. I blushed.

Maybe… Somehow… I do like this guy after all… I just can't see it…

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Finally…. We're going back home to Japan. But then someone unexpected comes to visit. You guessed it, Utau. But before she came I never seen this coming. You may never guessed it but Ikuto confessed to me… But what should I say? Should I say no? And changed my life forever? I don't know what to say…**

**Next time on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**One time and you may never say its love.**

**Please read it.**

**R&R soon.**

**--- Amu**

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit random! XD LOL, but please enjoy for the next chapter anyway! XD **


	7. One time and you may never say its love

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**One time and you may never say its love. **

**Wah~! THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!! **

AMU'S POV~~~!!!

"Ikuto. I got some food. You have to eat. You'll get your strength back." I said.

"Kay…" Said Ikuto. He sat up and I feed him with the noodles. I blushed.

Maybe… Somehow… I do like this guy after all… I just can't see it…

Ikuto looks at me. He held his breathe for a while. I looked at him. "Ikuto… How bad did they hit you?" I asked. "Not bad. I'm still walking and alive." Said Ikuto. I giggled.

"Ikuto… Even when you're hurt you can still crack me up with a joke." I said. Ikuto smiled. "I guess…" He said. I kept feeding him with the noodles until it was all finished. Ikuto sighed and lay on the bed.

I put my hand on his forehead. "Wow… You're warming up fast." I said. "Really…? I must be sick then…" Said Ikuto. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said. Then suddenly Ikuto looks at me. Deeply into my eyes. I blushed. "Ikuto? Is there something wrong…?" I said. He sighed.

"No… Not really." He said. I smiled. "Well, you should get some sleep." I said. Ikuto looks at me. He smiled. "I will." He said.

Then when I took the noodles away, me and Ikuto watched the T.V for a while. I let Ikuto chose what he wants, so I don't mind if the shows a bit weird.

Then suddenly, Ikuto changed a channel and let it stay for a while. It was a romance story. I was wondering why we were watching this, but it was sad but really wonderful that I couldn't stop crying.

Ikuto touched my shoulder. "I know… This show is really sad." I gasped. "You've seen it?"

"Ever since I was 12." He said. I smiled. "Wow." I said. Both of us watched the screen.

The ending was sad. The girl that the guy loved was killed in a car-crash. And both of them never confessed to each other. And then the guy suicide because he wanted to be with someone he loved.

I started to cry more. This show was too sad. Ikuto laughed. "Imagine that would happen in real life." Said Ikuto.

I looked at him, wiping the tears. "It could!"

Ikuto looks at me. "You're weird." He said. I sighed. "Whatever." I said. Then he taps on my shoulder yet again.

"Yeah..?"

"Amu… What do you think you'll do when someone you love was kill, dead or murdered…?" Asked Ikuto suddenly. I looked at him.

"I would be crying like hell, but I won't suicide because god doesn't want us to die earlier." I said. Ikuto looks at me and held my hand. I blushed.

"Is that what you really would do?" He said. I looked at him. "Well… Yeah. But maybe I really will love that guy if he actually died, but I just don't have any guy I love." I said.

Ikuto laughed. I was fuming. "What the hell is your problem?!" I cried. Ikuto smiled. "Nothing, sorry." He said. I smiled. "Idiot." I said. He then let's go of my hand and then he touched my cheek.

I blushed really brightly now.

"I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. But… Amu… I love you… Do you love me…?" He said. I blushed.

"Ikuto…"

"Well…? Do you…?"

I held my breathe. I don't know what to say. But he said he always wanted to say this to me… What should I say…?

Ikuto, I do love you… I loved you always.

"Sorry, I don't. I never loved you…" Ikuto looks at me. Being surprised. He wasn't the only one. I was shock myself.

I don't know how those words got out from my mouth. I tried to say something positive but this came out.

Ikuto then sighed. "I knew it…" I gasped.

"Huh?"

"Luckily, I never loved you from the start." He said. I gasped.

"And I never loved maids like you. I guess it was a wrong idea to ask you that, huh?" Said Ikuto.

I couldn't say anything. My body was aching and I can't even move. I tried to speak but my throat was pulling me down saying that I shouldn't. But I do love him…

Why is this happening?!

I started crying but he never realised. I went to the bathroom and washed my tears off.

What… What just happened?! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!

I started to cry more because this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to love me… But I just broke it…

Now what am I suppose to do…?

I cleared of my tears and looked at myself.

Why… Why did I say that in the first place? Actually, I never wanted to say that at all!

I started to cry more and looked at myself in the mirror.

Why…?

As the next day, we all went back home to Japan as Ikuto's dad announced. Yukito held my hand and Ikuto's. But me and Ikuto never gave eye contact. We got into the limo and reached to the airport.

We then got out to the limo and went to the Jet Plane. I sighed sadly. Yukito was still holding onto my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked beside him and realised he was holding onto Ikuto's hand still. Ikuto looked like he doesn't seem to care. I looked at Yukito.

"I kinda have broken up someone's heart. And now I feel so sad." I said. Yukito looked at me.

I made Ikuto disappointed at me… Now he just thinks me as a maid. I never wanted to say that. I want this to all change…

Now we reached to Japan. I sighed in relief. Yukito smiles at me. "Hey, want to play my PSP?" Asked Yukito. I tilted my head.

"PSP?"

"HAHAHA! Don't tell me you've never heard of it?!"

"…. Uh… I'm being serious…"

"… Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Wait, I can teach you! It's easy! If you've played the PS2 or PS3."

"I've played the PS2."

"Cool! But in PSP it's a bit different, so I'll show you." Said Yukito. And he did. I understand a bit and eventually, I got the hang of this PSP.

I was playing it until we reached to Ikuto's home.

When we got in to the house, Ikuto and I bumped into each other when I was trying to carry my suit-case and he was carrying his bag and didn't saw me.

Well, luckily the others weren't around but, Ikuto was on top of me. And I don't know how. His eyes looked kinda angry. Wait, what do I mean by 'kinda' angry. Of course he was mad!

He got off of me and said, "I'm sorry, maid." He said. I sighed. "It's OK."

This is the second time Ikuto called me a maid…

I giggled. I remembered that…

"_You're my maid."_

"_I think that's enough, don't you think, maid?"_

I blushed. "Oh, wait! This might be the third time… But wait! I don't know! Maybe!" I whispered to myself.

Then I heard the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door and gasped. It was Ikuto's ex-girlfriend.

"Uh… Hi." I said.

"Hey, is Ikuto home…?"

"Uh… He is, but we're busy…"

"IKUTO, HONEY!!" Cried Utau who just rushed into the house. I gasped. Ikuto got down the stairs and saw Utau.

He sighed. "Utau, what are you doing here?" Said Ikuto.

"Nothing, dear!" Cried Utau. He jumped to him and hugged him tightly. He seems to be struggling but when he looked at me his eyes looked kinda mad. I looked down and pretended I never saw that.

IKUTO'S POV~~~!!!

Amu saw me. I couldn't believe she said that. Anyway, why should I care? She's not my type anymore… I guess it's Utau…

I hugged Utau close to me. Utau blushed. "Wah~! Ikuto! I knew you loved me!"

In your dreams…

I looked at Amu. Her eyes looked kinda sad so she quickly walked away. I sighed.

I never knew that she didn't like me…

Well I guess you just can't get anything…

**Preview of the next chapter**

**Oh, wow! Summer's already here! I'm soooo~ excited! But what I totally can't believe is, why is Utau staying at Ikuto's house?! T_T I'm being sad now… But later I met a lost friend named Suki at a museum as Yukito and I are looking at some hisory! Suki and I had always been best friends, but every time I mentioned Ikuto's name she seems to be a little bit mad and starts being frustrated. I wonder why…?**

**Next time on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**It is twenty PM so where are you now for the past 5 years? Doesn't make any sense with you around! **

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon!**

**--- Amu**

**Hahaha! Hoped you guys enjoyed this! **


	8. It is twenty PM! Where are you?

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**It is twenty PM so where are you now for the past 5 years? Doesn't make any sense with you around! **

Amu was in the kitchen making breakfast for Yukito who woke up too early. "Here you go Yukito-kun." Said Amu as she gave him a plate with bacon's and eggs on it. Yukito smiled at Amu. "Thanks." He said. Then Yukito began to eat his food.

Then, Ikuto enters the kitchen. "Umm…" Amu looked at him. "Oh, Ikuto, your breakfast is on the table." Said Amu. Ikuto seemed to ignore her and walked to the fridge and took out a coca-cola can. And then, he just left the kitchen without giving Amu any eye contact.

Amu looked down and she thought that tears were coming out from her eyes. She wiped them off just in case. Yukito looked at her. "Maid-chan, did you and onii-chan had a fight?" Asked Yukito. Amu looked at him. "It's nothing like that Yukito." Said Amu.

Yukito looked deep in Amu's eyes as she stared at Ikuto's food.

She's sad. And he can tell it.

Then Yukito smiled. "Hey, Maid-chan, since it's the summer break, why don't you and I go out to the museum?" Asked Yukito. Amu looked at Yukito and smiled, "Thank you, Yukito-kun." Said Amu.

They did, when it was about 10:00am, Amu and Yukito sets off to the museum. But Amu asked him, "Wouldn't your parent's mind that we just…" Yukito interrupted her, "No worries, mum and dad doesn't care what I do." Said Yukito. Amu smiled.

"Hmm… I see…" Said Amu. Then they reached the museum. "Wah. Sugoi-desu." Said Amu. Yukito tugged her to follow him to look at his favourite exhibit which was the dinosaurs. Amu looked at the information on dinosaurs.

**Dinosaurs (Greek: δεινόσαυρος, _deinosauros_) were the dominant terrestrial vertebrate animals for over 160 million years, from the late Triassic period, about 230 million years ago (Ma), until the end of the Cretaceous period, about 65 Ma, when most of them became extinct in the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event. The fossil record indicates that birds evolved from theropod dinosaurs during the Jurassic period, and most paleontologists regard them as the only clade of dinosaurs to have survived until the present day.**

**Dinosaurs were an extremely varied group of animals. Paleontologists have identified over 500 distinct genera and more than 1000 different species of dinosaur, and remains have been found on every continent on Earth. Some dinosaurs were herbivorous, others carnivorous. Some were bipedal, others quadrupedal, and others were able to shift between these body postures. Many species developed elaborate skeletal modifications such as bony armor, horns or crests. Although generally known for their large size, many dinosaurs were human-sized or even smaller. Most major groups of dinosaurs are known to have built nests and laid eggs, suggesting an oviparity similar to that of modern birds.**

**The term "dinosaur" was coined in 1842 by Sir Richard Owen and derives from Greek _δεινός_ (_deinos_) "terrible, powerful, and wondrous" + _σα__ῦ__ρος_ (_sauros_) "lizard". Through the first half of the 20th century, most of the scientific community believed dinosaurs to have been sluggish, unintelligent cold-blooded animals. Most research conducted since the 1970s, however, has supported what has since become the scientific consensus view: those dinosaurs were active animals with elevated metabolisms and numerous adaptations for social interaction.**

**Since the first dinosaur fossils were recognized in the early nineteenth century, mounted dinosaur skeletons have become major attractions at museums around the world. Dinosaurs have become a part of world culture and remain consistently popular. They have been featured in best-selling books and films such as _Jurassic Park_, and new discoveries are regularly covered by the media. As a result, the word "dinosaur" has entered the common vernacular, although its use and meaning in colloquial speech may be inconsistent with modern science. In English, for example, "dinosaur" is commonly used to describe anything that is impractically large, slow-moving, obsolete, or bound for extinction.**

"Wow." Said Amu. She then was being dragged by Yukito again, as they set off to the cultural beliefs. Amu was very interested but Yukito felt bored. "Come on, let's go to the next one!" He cried.

Amu looked at him. "But it's best to understand the cultures beliefs. I mean, it's good if we understand their beliefs if we go to their country and respect their…." But Yukito just pulled her and they were at the art exhibit.

Amu sighed, Yukito went off to find some painting or sculpture he could find that looks depressing or looks wrong. But Amu looked at the pictures that gave her the relax of feeling and the sign of happiness.

One painting that Amu loved was a picture with a girl under a sakura tree with a Chinese fan on her hands. And beside her was a beautiful river that had a paper boat drifting far across the other side.

The picture name was unknown and same goes to the person who drew this art. Amu felt so relaxed when she looked at this, but she felt sad when she looked at the next picture.

This wasn't a most famous picture but somehow it was displayed. It showed a boy holding a flower on his hands but everything was dark at the background and looking through the boys eyes, he looked sad and on his chest was blood coming out.

The person who drew this was called, Tim Callaway. And the picture was called, "Love a shot, heart broken."

Amu was still curious why this man used that name for this painting. But she loved it as well.

"Yes, that is a very sad painting." Said someone behind her. Amu gasped and looked behind, and she saw a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "The more you look at it the more depressed you feel, right, Amu-chan?" She said.

Amu gasped. "How did… You…" Amu examines the girl closely. Her eyes and hair looked familiar. But Amu remembers. "Suki…? Is that you…?" Suki smiled, I'm so glad that my old junior friend stills remembers me even though it's been 5 years." She said.

Amu went up to her friend and hugged her. "Suki! Yokata~! I thought you never came back!" Cried Amu. Suki smiled. "Of course I might come back! You silly person!" Cried Suki as she hugged Amu back.

"I missed you! How was America?" Asked Amu. Suki coughed, "Don't mention it. I hated it, that's why my family and I, we came back to Hiroshima, Japan." Said Suki. Amu smiled, "I'm just glad that you're back." Said Amu.

Then Yukito came. He was shocked then he ran up to Amu and pushed her away from Suki. "DON'T YOU DARE RAPE HER~!!!!" Amu and Suki frozed and many people were looking at them.

Amu patted on Yukito's head. "Yukito, this is a friend of mine, Suki." Said Amu. Yukito looked at Amu. "Oh… OK I get it." Said Yukito and then he ran off. Amu sighed. Suki looked at Amu. "Who was that kid anyway?" She asked. Amu smiled and replied, "Some rich kid."

After the museum, Amu, Yukito and Suki had ice-cream. Amu had strawberry, Yukito had vanilla and Suki had chocolate. They set on a bench under a tree. Amu and Suki didn't stop talking to each other, and well, Yukito felt left out. Instead, he finished his ice-cream and went off. And Amu didn't realize.

Amu was glad to have her old friend again. Then she realized that time has went off to soon and both of them had to go back home. "Amu, I'm so glad that I've met you! Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow!" Cried Suki. Amu sighed. Suki tilted her head. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm busy for the whole week."

"But it's the summer break! How can you be busy? Wait, you have a date? TELL ME! WHO IS HE??!!"

"No! It's nothing like that, I just had some stuff to do and I'm really, REALLY, busy! So please, we'll catch up some other time! I promise!"

"Ok, whatever. See you some other time, okay?" Said Suki as she sets off.

Amu waved at her friend as Suki left. Amu then sets back home. When she reached the mansion, she saw a car. Amu looked at it. It doesn't look familiar. Then Amu saw Utau trying to carry her suitcase.

Amu sighed. She went up to Utau and said, "Let me help." Utau looked at Amu. "Oh! Thank goodness, bring it in, maid." Said Utau as she left. Amu grumbled. "Calling me maid, who does she think she is?!" Said Amu.

"But you are a maid, aren't you?" Said someone behind her. Amu didn't dare to look back since that voice was Ikuto's. "Ahaha, I must've been an idiot saying that." Said Amu.

Ikuto walked passed her. "Maybe, maid. And anyway, show Utau your best behavior, she's a guest here for 2 weeks." He said and walked inside the mansion. Amu sighed. A guest, that little… UGH! I hate her so much! I don't want to be her slave for 2 weeks!! Wait… If Ikuto was there, why didn't he help Utau carry her luggage to the mansion? Thought Amu. But she sighed. "Dear lord, help me now." Said Amu.

Amu carried Utau's luggage in and saw Utau hugging Ikuto. Amu tried not to look. She just left the suitcase there and went to her bedroom. Yukito followed her behind.

"Maid-chan!" Cried Yukito. Amu looked behind her. "Yukito, what is it?" She asked. Yukito smiled. "Well at least you remembered my name." Said Yukito as she passed her. Amu gasped. "What…?"

What does Yukito mean by that?

Amu looked at Yukito as he went upstairs. Amu just looked down and went to her bedroom.

She lay on bed and sighed. "My whole body feels uncomfortable." Said Amu.

~!The Next Day~!

Amu was out early and went into the kitchen. Mrs. Tsukiyomi was in the kitchen as well. Mrs. Tsukiyomi gasped. "Oh my, Amu! You shocked me!" She cried. Amu sighed. "I guess, umm, what do you want, ma'am?" Asked Amu.

Mrs. Tsukiyomi replied, "Oh, I don't need anything, thank you for asking though, Amu-chan." Amu smiled. "No problems." She said. Mrs. Tsukiyomi smiled and went back upstairs.. Amu sighed happily.

But her neck hurts. "Damn…" She said.

As Yukito came down, Amu already made breakfast for him. Yukito gasped happily. "Yay! My favourite!" He cried. It was spaghetti. Amu smiled. "I hope you enjoy it, Yukito-kun!" Said Amu.

"Itadakimasu~!!" Cried Yukito as he began to eat his food.

Amu smiled. So Kawaii-desu ne…

Then Ikuto came down. Amu saw him but pay no attention. She just went back to cooking and Ikuto walked passed her. Yukito looked at them once more.

Why are they fighting? He would ask to himself.

Amu then needed to grab some ingredients at some stores. Yukito didn't followed though as he gazed through the T.V.

Amu then set off to one of the stores. She grabbed on to anything that was listed in the list when someone tapped her from behind. Amu looked and saw her friend Suki. "Hey! I thought you said you were busy!" Said Suki.

Amu smiled. "Suki! We meet again! And anyway, I am busy because I need to buy some food for Ikuto's…"

"Ikuto?" Interrupted Suki. "What do you mean by Ikuto, Amu?" Asked Suki being a little serious. Amu gulped. "No! no! I didn't mean Ikuto, I meant ugh… Who is Ikuto anyway?!" Said Amu feeling a little worried at her friend's serious face.

Suki sighed. "Whatever, anyways, I'm surprised we meet again." Said Suki. Amu smiled in relief. "Yeah!" Said Amu.

After the shopping, Amu and Suki went to the park and talked about what they've been doing since they've never seen each other for 5 years. "So, as always America boys are hot but not as kawaii as Jap boy here!" Cried Suki. Amu giggled.

"I see! So, was it hard to speak their language?" Asked Amu.

"Hmmm… Not really…"

"Ah, I see…." Said Amu. Both of them sighed and gazed at the clouds. "You know Amu, I've always dreamed about you. Since you are my closet friend ever. Seems that I missed you quite a lot that no one seems to can replace that spot of you." Said Suki.

Amu giggled. "I missed you as well!" Said Amu.

"Remember when we were 8, we loved to go in the baths together?" Said Amu remembering those silly memories. Suki laughed. "I remember!" Cried Suki. "And what about the times when we prank Mrs. Kiro over and over again on the phone?!" Said Suki. Amu laughed. "I loved those!" Cried Amu.

After then, they started chatting again. Moreover, Amu talked about her life, and the sentenced started with Ikuto. Somehow, Suki went mad. "Ikuto again?! Who the hell is this guy?!" Cried Suki. Amu gasped.

"Ikuto…?! What do you mean?!" Cried Amu feeling worried.

"Shut up Amu! Don't think I'm dumb! I know who Ikuto is! But don't try to hide the fact that he maybe your boyfriend!!"

"Please understand! Ikuto is just a friend of mine!!" Said Amu. Suki looked at her closely. "Whatever, and I hope you're sure." Said Suki folding her arms. Amu sighed. However, Amu cheered her up. Amu hugged her slowly. "Please don't stay like this forever!" Cried Amu. Suki smiled. "I won't!" She said, hugging Amu back.

But then, two people passed by them and said to Amu, "Maid, why are you here?" Amu gasped. Suki looked at the two people. This was Ikuto and Utau. She was furious.

"What are you calling people maid?! That's just plain rude!" Cried Suki. Amu looked at Ikuto. "I'm sorry." She said. Suki gasped and looked at her friend with curiosity. "What?! Amu! Don't apologize to this person! He doesn't have the right to…." Amu stopped her. "He does! Ikuto is my master!!" She cried.

Suki gasped. Master?!

Amu blushed brightly and Ikuto just looked at her. "Please, just call me sir… I don't intend my maid to call me master." Amu looked down. "I'm sorry… Sir…" Said Amu. Utau tugged Ikuto's arm. "Ikuto-chi! Come now! I thought you said we were getting Ice Cream!" Cried Utau.

"Utau be patient. You brought the stuff, maid?" Said Ikuto. Amu sighed. "Yes, all the things you need." Said Amu.

Suki was very fumed. "HEY! Don't order my friend around!! You know how she was hurt! Now stop it!!" Cried Suki as she pushed Ikuto away. Ikuto looked surprised. "Leave Amu alone!!" Cried Suki.

Amu blushed. "Suki…" She said. "I care about my friend, so don't intend to order her around as if she is your slave!" Cried Suki. "She's rude Ikuto-chi!" Cried Utau. Ikuto held Utau tight.

Ikuto tsked. "How vulnerable. Amu is my maid." Said Ikuto. Suki gasped. "What…?" Said Suki. Ikuto looked at Suki close. "And what do you care about Amu? She's just a maid…"

"A maid?! She's my friend! I don't want to see her suffer!!" Cried Suki.

Ikuto smiled.

"I will let Amu suffer, badly, if someone tries to stop my way." Said Ikuto. Amu felt hurt. Ikuto… Suki was furious. "Shut up! Idiot!!" Cried Suki. She pulled Amu with her and both of them walked away from Ikuto and Utau.

"I knew there was something wrong with that Maid your mum hired." Said Utau. Ikuto sighed. I guess…

As they were far away Amu and Suki were still helding hands, but Amu pushed her away.

"Why… Why did you say that to him?!" Said Amu.

"What? To that idiot, jerk! He insulted you Amu!"

"He is my master, and I work for him and his family."

"Why… Why didn't you say this earlier then?"

"Because… I was ashamed…"

"I see…"

"But I… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry…" ***silence* **"So you mean you left your parents, and worked for him?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Wow, lucky guess then…" Said Suki as she scratched her head. Amu smiled. "Suki, I'm so glad that you're protecting me." Said Amu. Suki smiled. "No worries." Said Suki.

They both went quiet after that. Suki sighed. "You know Amu, I want to make a confession…" Said Suki.

"Huh? Ok… So what is it?"

"I've loved you more than a friend and I've never been showing to you my real self."

"What…? You loved me more than a friend?"

"Always had…"

"Then… What did you mean by not showing your real self?"

"… I'm… Actually a… boy…"

Amu gasped. She saw Suki pulling her hair when it was actually a wig. Amu couldn't stand what she was seeing. The red hair was in Suki hand's while 'her actual hair was golden.

The 'girl' then took out contact lenses that were in her eyes. In addition, they were red.

"I've always loved you… Amu-chan…" Said the boy.

Amu had tears in her eyes.

Please, tell me this isn't happening…

**Preview of the next chapter**

**OMG~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUKI IS A GUY?!?!?! HOW COULD I HAVEN'T NOTICE THIS?!?! I MEAN, COME ON!! I'VE KNOWN THIS CHICK, I MEAN 'DUDE' FOR 13 YEARS!!!! HOW COULD I HAVEN'T NOTICE THIS?!?!!?! I'M GOING TO SUICIDE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! However, I guess there's another worse thing… Utau is here and makes my life miserable, and I think that Ikuto doesn't care what she does. I mean, after all, I've heard that Utau IS going to be Ikuto's sweet wife. Tsk, slut. Anyways, I've loved Ikuto and on the next chapter, we're going to have a chat about a small thing… But I think his going to be MAD~!!!!!! GAH~!!! I'm freaking scared~!!!!!!!!**

**Next time on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**A little heartbreaker may never fall in love! **

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon! **

**--- Amu**

**GAH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS TOOK ME A FREAKING LONG TIME!! Sorry readers for some of you who had been waiting for awhile for this chappie to come out! XD**


	9. A heartbreaker may never fall in love!

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**A little heartbreaker may never fall in love!**

Amu looked at the boy. His red eyes looking straight into hers. "Amu-chan… Please… Don't ever forgive me…" He said. Amu had tears in her eyes. "Of course I won't forgive you!! Why?! I trusted you always… And it's turned to this…" Said Amu as she had her hands covering her face.

The boy went one step closer. Amu can hear him. She got up and ran away. "Amu-chan!!" He cried. Never! I don't want to see him ever again!! Thought Amu, to herself. And she ran off, without looking back.

Amu got back home. And she was lying in bed. Yukito was there sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

"Maid-Sama… Are you OK?" He asked. Amu wiped her tears. "Maid-Sama? What are you talking about Yukito?" She said. Yukito smiled. "I was saying that to make you feel better." He said. Amu looked at him.

"And it did…" She said. Yukito beamed up and cried, "You know, Nii-san was concern when he got back home. He said it had something to do with you when I asked him." He said.

Amu stoned up. "He… Said that…?" Said Amu. Yukito giggled. "It's OK," Said Yukito. "But what I'm really concern is why Onii-Chan's old girlfriend has to stay over at our place." Amu giggled. "I'm concern of that as well!" She said.

Yukito looked at her. "Anyway, Amu-Chan… Why were you crying?" Asked Yukito. Amu looked at him. "Eh? This kinda sound like the first time." Said Amu. Yukito tilts his head. "First time of what?" He said. Amu stopped and nodded her head sideways. "Never mind…" She said.

Yukito was still waiting for the answer, but forgot, the next day. Amu was at home cleaning the mansion, while Ikuto, Utau, Yukito, Mrs. and Mr. Tsukiyomi went out.

While Amu was at home, she suddenly remembered her friend. She couldn't get her… I mean, him, out of her head.

GAH~!! I MEAN, COME ON!! WE BATHED TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE SMALL BACK THEN!! HOW CAN'T I REALISE THAT SHE WAS A HE?!?! IN THE BATHTUB!!!

Amu blushed. I hope he doesn't think about that everyday…If he does, then, he would be a pervert.

Amu went back scrubbing the floor. It was the afternoon, and somehow, orders came from Utau…

"MAID!!" Amu sighed. "Yes, Utau-Sama?" Asked Amu. "I WANT YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!" Cried Utau as she pointed the floor and Utau's drink was spread over the place Amu had just cleaned up. Amu gasped.

But I just cleaned that place up. But Amu didn't fight back. Instead she went to get a mop, and clean the place up. But minutes later, "MAID!!" Amu groans. "Yes, Utau-Sama?" Asked Amu. "YOU DIDN'T CLEAN UP MY BED!!" Cried Utau from upstairs. Amu mumbled to herself and cried, "Coming!!"

And when getting up the stairs, Utau had water and 'accidentally' spilled water on the floor. "After cleaning up me bed, clean this mess!!" Cried Utau. Amu was fumed up. "YES!! Utau-Sama…" Said Amu. Amu then cleaned up Utau's bed and then took the mop and mopped the floor where Utau spilled her drink.

And then, many, many, MANY orders came from Utau without a stop. Amu was getting tired with these ridiculous requests she had to do for Utau. And somehow, Ikuto doesn't seem to care, but he was keeping a close eye towards Amu and Utau. If it weren't for Ikuto, then I would've killed Utau… Thought Amu being fumed up.

But the worse one was this. "MAID~!!!" Cried Utau from upstairs. Amu groans. "YES UTAU SAMA~!??!?!?!" Shouted Amu in her loudest voice. "COME UP HERE!!!" Answered Utau. Amu tried to screamed, but she got up to Utau's bedroom and this happened. "Please close the light for me…" Amu was totally mad.

But she calmed down and asked Utau, "But Utau Sama, wouldn't it be easier if you could've just got out of bed and close the light yourself?" Utau was fuming up. "TELLING ME TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS MYSELF?!?! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GETTING OUT OF BED SINCE I'M TUCKED IN!!" Shouted Utau.

Amu was fumed up. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! DO YOU HAVE A HUGE GRUDGE AGAINST ME??!! BECAUSE I THINK YOU DO!!" Cried Amu. "Of course I do~! I can't believe that Ikuto kissed you! I think he didn't want that at all! Maybe it was force!" Said Utau. Amu felt like crying. Ikuto did want to kiss her… She knew… Because she loved him… And he loves her…

"I don't want you to talk to my honey ever again!! You poor, filthy girl~!!!" Cried Utau. Amu couldn't help it, she tried to shout, 'BITCH!!', but Ikuto came in and closed Amu's mouth.

"Don't worry, Utau, I'll handle her…" He said. Utau smiled. "Ah~! Honey, Arigato~!!" Said Utau as she blows him a kissed. Amu felt like puking. Ikuto then closed the lights for Utau and closes her bedroom door. Amu then sighed to herself.

What is this?! Is Utau giving me some test to see if I'm the maid who can handle it?! UGH!! THAT… GRR!!! BITCH~!!!!

Then Ikuto looked at Amu. Amu realizes and blushed. "You… What were you trying to do?" He said. Amu bit her lip. "Sorry… I guess… I was trying to keep my temper down, but I couldn't help it…" She said. Ikuto looked at her. "Be careful next time…" He said. Amu blushes.

"Utau isn't heartless… She… She acts like that somehow…" He said. Amu looked at him. "Are you even sure? I mean, she… She has a HUGE grudge against me… Haven't you seen it? She pushed me off the limits… I mean, I'm not trying to shout at her… But…" Ikuto stopped her, "I don't want you to talk… Just stop it. Don't say anything about Utau." Amu gasped. "I wasn't making it up! Are you saying that I'm making lies about Utau?!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto looks at her. "From my point of view, you are." He said and walked passed her. "Oh, and meet me at the backyard, at 12, I want to talk to you." He said. Amu turned around and said to him, "Why not now?" Ikuto didn't answer and kept walking.

Amu held her breathes…

Ikuto… How come you changed a lot?

Amu did, at 12; she went to the backyard and saw Ikuto. He was in his jacket and blue jeans. He looked behind him when he heard Amu coming. Amu blushed. She was in her maid dress, still. Ikuto smiled.

I still like her, and maybe, she does look cute after all in that maid's dress. Like a cosplay.

Amu was blushing hard and asked when they were silence between them, "Well? What were you going to ask?" Ikuto got out from his gazing towards Amu and didn't say anything. Amu waited. "Well…?"

There was no answer. Ikuto just gazed at the stars. Amu looked as well. And smiled. "Wah~ I've never get to see stars like this at home…" Said Amu. Ikuto looked at her. "What are you saying? I see it everyday…"

"Not if there's too much electrical light that was being use in the street. It was too bright that some of the starts appeared in the night. I only get to see… 10 or 14 stars above me…"

Ikuto chuckled. "Well, I guess it's bad for you…" Amu looked at him. "Whatever…" She said. But Amu loved this feeling. Ikuto was talking to her. And she enjoyed every bit. Ikuto looked at her. "Well, don't do anything to Utau. Or make her feel bad." Said Ikuto. "What the… I told you before~ I never made lies about Utau~!" Cried Amu.

Ikuto sighed. "Fine, for now, I will trust you on this, but next time, some thing worse might happen." Said Ikuto. Amu fumed up. "Grr~ Are you trying to put a test on me?!" Cried Amu. Ikuto laughed. "Wow, you have a sensitive eye." Said Ikuto. He then ran toward a fence and jumped over it. Amu looked at him. "Where are you going?!" She cried.

"Out with my friends. Oh, and Maid," He said. Amu looked at him. "I want to tell you something.

Amu looked at him. "And what is it?"

Ikuto's eyes looked serious and said, "A little heartbreaker like you will never fall in love." Amu gasped.

Eh?

Ikuto winked at her and ran off. Amu was just stoned right there, and couldn't even understand the meaning.

A heartbreaker, me? You have got to be joking…

**Preview of the next chapter**

**What does Ikuto mean by that?! A heartbreaker, me? He has got to be joking! *Laughs* But now… UGH!! HE AND UTAU!! Now there's the evil couple, trying to kill me!! PUTTING A FREAKING TEST ON ME!!! GAH~!!!! Anyways, *sighs* like I said, summer is here, and Ikuto and Utau made a party at a beach, and why, I had no idea, WHY I WAS INVITED!!!! But, then, I saw Suki. Yes I did, but 'she' said, his name is… Guess who?**

**Next time on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**What are you? Some jerk who choked on an ice block? **

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon!**

**--- Amu**

**Omg~!! Sorry if this was too short~!!! ^ ^ **


	10. What are you? A jerk?

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**What are you? Some jerk who choked on an ice block?**

**Princess Dies: Hey~! Just want to say something before any of you read this chap, this is kinda like a spoiler, and so if you do not want to read this, you can skip this. **

**What I really want to say that I'm really impressed, that in the reviews I've got from my story, mostly everyone guessed that Suki was Tadase, congrats~! Yes, Suki is Tadase. And yeah, this was pretty random, so enjoy this chapter~! ^ ^ LOL, why am I saying this? XD**

Amu was on her bed, lying. "Why… Why has it happened to this…?" She said to herself. Ikuto…

_A little heartbreaker like you may never fall in love… _Amu started crying. Does that mean he has left his feelings about me, and went forward to love Utau instead…? Ohhh… Ikuto… Why did you have to do that?

Amu held her pillow tightly against her chest. She started to cry more. I don't want that…

Amu woke up the next morning and she was staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help it. She didn't even know the reason why.

AMU'S POV~~~!!!

I got out of bed, and opened my bedroom door. Then, I saw Yukito playing with a little girl. Yukito saw me and cried, "Maid!" He said. I came to him and smiled. "Who's your cute little friend?" I asked. The little girl with bright blue eyes introduced herself, "My name is Akikan. Some people call me Kan-chan." I smiled.

"Kan-chan, what a cute name." I said. She smiled. "Thanks!" Then they both walked away, but then I heard Yukito saying, "See! Told you my maid was nice!" Said Yukito. I smiled to myself.

"Yukito…" Then I wondered. Does it rhyme with Ikuto? I giggled. But then someone tapped on my shoulder. I gasped. IT WAS A GHOST! Not really, just Utau with her, ugly face. Her hair was really messy, but what cracked me up was the hair dryer that got stuck in Utau's hair. I tried not to laugh, but I snickered.

"MAID~! ARE YOU TRYING TO SABOTAGE ME?!?!" She shouted. I gasped. "Utau Sama! Why would you think it like that? I should be serving for my…" But Utau interrupted me.

"BE QUIET!! I HATE YOU MAID~!!" Then I saw Ikuto, Utau ran to him and acted up a sick trick. She faked her crying and made her voice sounded that she was sad. I gasped. "Ikuto… Honey… The Maid… She… She sabotaged me…" She said. Ikuto looked at me with his eyes.

I could swear, he pretty looked mad at me. "What have you done?" He said. I sighed. "I wouldn't do anything like that! Why would I want to sabotage Utau? I'm just a… Just a maid…" I said. Utau made puppy's eye to Ikuto so he would trust her. He didn't.

He patted on her head. "Be careful next time." He said. He walked off, and leaving Utau in the dust. I laughed to myself. This is perfect. I thought. Ikuto then called for me. "Maid! Come here." He said. I sighed.

Why… Why don't you call me Amu?

I was running up to him when Utau tripped me. I fell hard on the floor. Utau laughed. Ikuto didn't looked impress. Was he making that face to me or Utau? I got up and so did Utau. She then giggled and walked off. But I laughed to myself with the hair dryer still stuck on to her hair.

Instead of me coming to Ikuto, he came up and pushes me softly. "Idiot… Even I could've dodge Utau scheme." He said. I giggled. "So…? What do you want?" I said.

"Me and Utau are making a Summer Party over at the beach. You are invited, but sorry to say this, you're just the servant. For Utau." I shouted at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY~?!?!? THERE IS NOW WAY! NO WAY THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!" Ikuto smirked.

"You know if you don't, I feel like I should do something to you." He said. I blushed. But he just did this. He pushed me further away. "IS THAT IT?!" I shouted. But that's not all. Ikuto pushed me to the wall. Pressing my arm hard with his hands tighten it so I won't get away.

I blushed. His eyes staring down at mine. "Are you going or not?" He asked. I blushed. I used my strength and pushed him away. "Maybe…" I said, folding my arms and looking away from him. "Then it's settled." He said. He then walked off. "When is it anyway?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow."

I sighed. My life is totally, a nightmare, isn't it?

THE NEXT DAY~~~!!!

"Ikuto, I finished." I said. I opened the door. Ikuto looked at me. I could swear he looked like he was blushing. I blushed as well. He then pulled me into the bathroom. "You don't look that bad." He said.

I looked myself in the mirror. Ikuto looked kinda surprise. "Not bad," He said. "Just need to tighten up these." He said as he pulled a string making it tighter. The dress squeezed my breast. "OUCH! TOO TIGHT!" I cried. Ikuto smiled nervously. "Sorry." He said. Finally it looked good. But I think it was weird.

Well, here I am. Wearing a cosplay maid dress from an anime with fake cat ears popping out from my head. Ikuto smiled at me. "You look cute with the cat ears." He said. I sighed. "You're joking, aren't you?" I said. Ikuto chuckled. "Not really." He said. "Why in the first place I have to wear this?" I asked him. "Utau wants you to wear it." I groan.

Is she trying to make me look like an idiot?" I said. "Dunno." Replied Ikuto. He played with my fake cats ears. "They sure feel real." He said. I blushed.

Why did it happen so fast? He kept touching on the fake cat ears until Utau came along, suddenly. "MAID~!!" Cried Utau. She grabbed Ikuto and took him far away from me. I gave her a death glare. But she sticks her tongue out at me and dragged Ikuto along with her.

I smiled. "You want a challenge? Please don't underestimate me…" I said.

As the party started, I was under a tent, where there are only VIPs'. I had to be fanning Utau with a fan. Seriously, isn't it better to get an electronic fan? What century is she in?

"Maid, get me some water." I mumbled to myself and did. But when I gave her the water, she 'accidentally' splashed it on me. I gasped. "Sorry, my hands slip." Her friends giggled, but I cooled down. Ikuto was with his friends, but didn't try to ignore what me and Utau were doing.

"Maid, get me some food for my friends." Said Utau. Her friends giggled. And I did.

"What's with the weird costume?"

"Total humiliation."

"What an idiot. What is she? An Otaku?"

"Good one! She must be stupid. She must've mistaken this party as an Anime Convention."

I could hear them. I just stayed calm. I knew Utau was planning this. But then, while getting the food, "Amu?" Asked someone. I recognized that voice.

"Please…Stay away from me…" I said. He held my arm. "Don't touch me!" I cried. His red eyes looking at me. I blushed. "Idiot!" I cried and ran away. He knew I was sad. He followed me.

Ikuto saw it. And so did Utau. Their friends didn't.

"Amu?" Said Ikuto.

I was walking along the water. I took my shoes out and held them in my hands. The cold water rushing towards my legs. It felt nice though. I was breathless. My heart stopped when I saw him. Now I couldn't understand why he was here.

"Amu."

I blushed. "What do you want?" I said. He came close. My heart thumped faster. I turned and chucked my shoes at him. "GO AWAY!!" I cried. He dodged them. "Amu, listen…"

"I WILL NEVER LISTEN! YOU BROKE MY HEART AND NEVER TOLD ME THIS!!" I cried. He flings his arms around me. Holding me tight. I blushed. I wanted to push him away. But somehow… This feeling didn't want me to stop.

But I had to. I love Ikuto, not the friend I use to love. I pushed him away from me with all my strength.

He looked at me. "Stop looking at me with those eyes!" I shouted.

"I want you to know my true name."

"NO! YOU HURTED ME ENOUGH! JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" I cried.

"My name is Tadase… I just want you to know. I'm friends with Ikuto. That's why I'm here. You must be wondering." He said.

I blushed. His… Ikuto's friends?

"I don't believe you." I said. He smiled. "It's OK if you don't. I'm fine with it." He said.

He then walked back to the party. I blushed and wondered to myself. Can I ever believe a fake friend? Maybe if I try…

I walked back to the beach too. Then suddenly, "GET HER!!" Water was spraying at my face. Everywhere actually. And I realise, people were squirting water at me with water guns.

I couldn't run. I was humiliated, of course. At least I wouldn't cry.

Then suddenly, stopped them. I was soaking wet.

It was Ikuto and his friends. Ikuto went up to me while his friends took the water guns away from the other's hands. "Are you OK?" He asked. I blushed. "Yeah…" I said. Ikuto's friend passed me a towel; I thank him and dried myself off.

Ikuto was gone suddenly. I went to look for him. But I was shocked when I turned to a corner and saw Ikuto slapping… Utau…

**Preview of the next chapter**

**This is mixed up! Did my eyes messed up? I saw Ikuto slapping Utau! OMG!! This has to be on my Face book page! LOLZ, but before that, why did Ikuto slapped Utau in the first place? There has got to be a reason… Does this mean… That… Ikuto… You love me?**

**Next time on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**I understand that not all people can decide who they want to fall in love with. **

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon! **

**---Amu**

**^ ^ Thank you for reviewing my stories~! I'm really surprised that Please let me love you master had more reviews than Itazura na kiss. ^ ^ Thank you! Cookies for all of you~! I mean, *cough, cough* cyber cookies… **


	11. I understand

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**I understand that not all people can decide who they want to fall in love with.**

**Princess: Hey, Hey~! Sorry for the long delay~! ^ ^ I hope you people enjoy this chapter~!**

Amu was kinda shocked to see Ikuto slapping Utau. However, what was the reason anyway? "What the hell was that for Utau?!" Shouted Ikuto in a stern voice. Amu listened closely. "It was a joke…"

"A joke?! That was a mean trick you did to Amu."

"I said it was a joke!"

"What I think was wrong Utau. That was not a joke."

"Ikuto-chi…"

"Don't call me that. I don't want to see your face anymore. I don't want you to do that to Amu anymore." Amu blushed. Ikuto…

"You're leaving me in the cold Ikuto-chi…" Said Utau rubbing body. Ikuto looked at her. "Who cares? I never loved you after all. Find someone else, Utau." Said Ikuto. Amu giggled. Sevres you right bitch! Amu can hear her cry.

Ikuto then came and Amu pretended that she didn't see anything. Ikuto looked at her. "Are you OK? Amu?" Asked Ikuto. Amu blushed. "Yeah, thanks for asking." Said Amu. Ikuto smiled. "I'm glad." Amu smiles back.

THE NEXT DAY~~~!!!

The party was long over. Amu just lay on bed. She stretched her whole body and got out of bed. She went out from her room and took a broom. She was kinda tired of course.

I have heaps of work to do… I have no time to… Amu stopped thinking when she saw a girl holding hands with Ikuto as they both enters the mansion. Amu just paused there. Ikuto smiles at the girl.

"I'm so glad that you came back." He said.

"I'm glad to be here again!" Said the girl. She hugged Ikuto. "I missed you." Said Ikuto. The girl hugged him tightly. "I missed you as well." She said. Ikuto hugged her back. Amu felt heart-broken. Again…? Does he have another girlfriend…? Thought Amu. Yukito came and gasped with happiness. "Onee-chan~!" He cried. Amu gasped. Onee-chan!?

He ran up to the girl. "Ah~! Yukito!" Cried the girl. She grabbed the small boy and tickled him at his weak spots. "Not there!!" Laughed Yukito. The girl didn't and tickled him more. The girl stopped and hugged him tightly. "Did you miss me?" She said. "Yeah~!" Said Yukito.

Amu still wondered… Then Ikuto saw her. "Ah…" Amu quickly gasped and ran away but Ikuto grabbed her hand. "Come and meet my sister." He said. Amu looked at him. "She is your sister?"

Ikuto smiled. "She is… What, were you jealous?" Amu blushed. "There was no chance I would!" Cried Amu. Ikuto smiled. "Then come on." Said Ikuto as he dragged Amu with him.

Amu blushed. "Sis…" Said Ikuto. The girl with long beautiful long hair and bright golden eyes looked at Amu. "Wah~! Ikuto! Is this your girlfriend?! Why didn't you tell me you had one!! She's beautiful!!" She cried. Ikuto and Amu blushed. "YOU GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" Amu cried.

The girl smiled. "Joking, joking! Both of you are going red!" She said. Ikuto rolled his eyes and said, "Meet the maid mum has told you." Said Ikuto. The girl looked at Amu. "EH?! She's the house cleaner?! She's too beautiful to be the maid!" Cried the girl.

Amu blushed. Wow… Ikuto's sister is nice.

"Well she is…" Said Ikuto. The girl looked at Amu. "Hello, I am Ikuto's sister, Nadeshiko." She said. Amu blushed. "Ah! Welcome home, Nadeshiko-Sama!" Cried Amu. The girl smiled. "Ah, arigato-ne!" Said Nadeshiko.

Yukito couldn't leave his big sister's side. Amu and Ikuto were in the kitchen while Nadeshiko and Yukito were playing basketball outside.

"She's great at playing that game." Said Ikuto. "Basketball?" Said Amu. "Mmm…" Ikuto put the dishes away. Amu smiled. "Thanks for helping out." She said. Ikuto smiled. "How come you never mention to me that you had a sister older than you?" Asked Amu.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't you be asking that a long time ago?" Asked Ikuto. "Huh?" Ikuto looked at her. "The paintings on my family wall. Don't you realize that Nadeshiko was in it?" Said Ikuto. Amu gasped. "Sorry… I never did…" Said Amu. Ikuto looked at her with a serious face.

"Idiot…" He said. Amu gasped. "Shut… Shut up!!" She cried. "But… Where did your sister went that made you and Yukito happy?" Ikuto blushed. "Don't say stupid questions!" He cried. Amu tilted her head. "You missed your sister that much?" Asked Amu. "Maybe…" Mumbled Ikuto.

Amu smiled. "Isn't it OK to tell?" Asked Amu. Ikuto sighed. "Maybe…" he mumbled yet again. Amu hit him lightly on the head with a pan. "What's your problem with maybe? Just tell the truth!" Said Amu.

Ikuto looked at her. "I don't know… I really don't know…" He said. Amu looked at him. "So… Is Utau coming by to get her stuff?" Asked Amu. Ikuto didn't reply. "Don't remind me…" He said and walked away. Amu just looked at him.

Then Amu hears a car screeching in front of the house. Amu smiled. "Talking about that devil, here she comes!" Said Amu smiling. She opened the front door and there was Utau. Her eyes were red and Amu looked like she was about to laugh.

"I came to get my stuff!" Said Utau. "Come on in, Utau-sama." Said Amu. As Utau entered, she gasped. Amu looked at her. "What's wrong Utau-sama?" Asked Amu. "No! It couldn't be… She's back!" Cried Utau.

"As in 'she' do you mean by Nadeshiko-sama?" Asked Amu. "She is back then!" Cried Utau. Amu had a reaction like this.

=.=

How did Utau know? She thought to herself. Then Amu realizes Nadeshiko's luggage. "Oh… I see now." Said Amu. Then Amu and Utau heard footsteps. It was Nadeshiko and Yukito. "Gah! Onee-chan! The mad woman came back!" Cried Yukito to his sister. "Has she been bad to my cute little brother?" Asked Nadeshiko as she hugged Yukito.

"A little." Said Yukito. Utau looked at Nadeshiko. "Why are you here?!" Cried Utau. "I've come back here for fun."

"That's all?!"

"*laughs* NO! Oh god what an Idiot!! I came back here because I wanted to see my family! I missed them so much!"

"Why don't you go back? It was fun without you for 3 years~!"

3 years?

"I won't! Because I missed bullying someone as well!" Cried Nadeshiko. She puts Yukito down and her smiles disappears. Her eyes grew with rage and so was Utau's. They both had hell flames surrounding them. Amu gasped.

"What are they doing?!" Said Amu. Yukito came. "Oh! It's a tradition thing. Onee-chan and Utau always have this fight." Amu looked at him. "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you parents agreeing with this?!"

"I don't know!! However, they're away! Didn't they tell you!! They went to Paris for their anniversary!" Amu could imagine it.

Both of them in a jet-plane having a fabulous time and had a letter for Amu saying, 'Sayonara~!'

Amu melted. "No one told me this……" Said Amu. Yukito nudged Amu. "Look! They're about to fight!" Said Yukito.

Amu looked. What?!

Nadeshiko and Utau took out a katana each.

Amu's reaction:

O.O Amu: WTF?!

Yukito's reaction:

^. ^ Yukito: Go Onee-chan! Kill that woman!

Then they headed to each other. Utau started to hit Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko jumped high and held her katana straight to Utau's head. Yukito cried, "Opening!" However, Amu was too confused.

Utau looked up and saw Nadeshiko from the top, she quickly rolled fast and Nadeshiko touched the ground. "You're pretty slow old woman." Said Utau. "Touché." Said Nadeshiko. She held her katana ready and ran towards Utau.

Utau was ready but then, Nadeshiko disappear. "Damn! Not this trick again!!" Cried Utau. Utau knew Nadeshiko was somewhere. Then.

"You always lose Utau. Give up." Said Nadeshiko. The katana was near Utau's neck. And Utau gulped. Nadeshiko smiled. "Aha! I win yet again!"

"YOU ALWAYS WIN!" Cried Utau.

Ikuto came down the stairs. "What was with the noise?" He asked. "Onii-chan!" Cried Yukito as he ran up to him. "Onee-chan won the fight again!"

"Like always…"

Ikuto looked at Utau. "Quickly grab your stuff and go." He said. Utau looked at Ikuto as he went back upstairs. Yukito looked at Utau and snickered. "Rejected!"

Amu giggled. Nadeshiko smiled. She went to Utau and kicked her leg. "Come on! You don't want my brother to be upset!" Said Nadeshiko. Utau looked at Nadeshiko and did. She went upstairs and in a few **hours**, she came back with all her stuff.

Amu smiled. "Do you want some help, Utau-sama?" Utau looked at her. "I don't want some filthy Maid's hands on my stuff!" Cried Utau and walked off. Amu giggled. "Sayonara!" Said Amu as Utau slammed the front door.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I haven't been this fun for ages!" She said. Yukito ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm glad that you're back, Onee-chan!" Cried Yukito. Nadeshiko hugged him back.

"I'm glad I did." She said. Nadeshiko looked at Amu. "Amu-chan, do you like Utau?" She asked suddenly.

"Eh? Well I don't want to be rude… But not at all!" She said. Nadeshiko smiled. "Aha! I'm glad," She said. "I think we're going to be good friends Amu-chan!" Said Nadeshiko. "Hai, Nadeshiko-sama!" Said Amu, smiling at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko smiled back and looked at Yukito. "Come on! Let's play another round of basketball!!" Cried Nadeshiko. "Hai! Onee-chan!!" Cried Yukito as they went to the backyard. Amu smiled.

"Nadeshiko seems like a nice person." Said Amu. Then she felt like she was pulled. "Ah!" Cried Amu.

Then she felt something warm that made her blush. A person's hand was wrapped around her body. His breathing close to her ear. His body close that made Amu couldn't stop blushing. "Ne…Ikuto…" Said Amu. "Amu…" Said Ikuto.

Why was he suddenly doing this? With no reason. Amu couldn't stop it. She pushed Ikuto away. "Ne, ne! Why are you doing this?!" She cried. Ikuto looked at her.

"I thought you said that you never wanted to fall in love with me?!"

"…"

Amu started crying. Ikuto looked surprise. "Fine then! Is this how you see it! But I always wanted to say this to you." She started to cry more. Ikuto just looked.

"I love you! Ikuto!!" She cried through her tears. Ikuto was shocked. "Amu…" He said. Amu started to run away but Ikuto grabbed her hand. He pulled her in and they were kissing.

Amu couldn't stop blushing. Ikuto couldn't let her go.

As they both stop, Ikuto hugged her. "Amu… I… I thought you said…"

"I did love you!! I just didn't know how those words got out from my mouth! I do love you Ikuto. I do…" Said Amu as she hugged him tightly.

They both stood there. Thinking that this was their first kiss. Ikuto then gave her a gentle kiss. Amu couldn't stop blushing. Ikuto tried to pull away his mouth from hers. However, Amu didn't want to, so she pulled him in yet again, and they were kissing once again. Both of them were finally in love.

Moreover, Nadeshiko and Yukito saw the whole thing.

Yukito was happy. "Ne, ne! Onee-chan! They're kissing!" He said. Nadeshiko smiled. "I know. They're so perfect together." Said Nadeshiko. "Do you think…? They'll get marry?" Asked Yukito. Nadeshiko gasped. "Of course they will! And I bet you 500 yen that they would have 2 kids!" Said Nadeshiko.

"Deal!" Cried Yukito as they both shake hands. As Amu and Ikuto stopped, Ikuto and Amu just hugged there.

"I love you Amu." That sounded like bells in her ears. Tears came out from her eyes. "I love you too, Ikuto." She said. Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Preview of the next chapter**

**This is the happiest day of my life!! Ikuto and I are in love now~! YES!! SCORE!!! I'm just like Cinderella and Ikuto is like the prince! However… Can this feeling stay? **

**Next time on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Fairytales tells lies~!**

**Please read it!**

**R&R soon!**

**--- Amu**

**^ ^ Omega 3~! I hope you people love this one~!! I know I do!! *quickly takes photo of Ikuto and Amu kissing* Nya, nya!! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!!!**

**Thank you for the reviews~!!**

**HappyBunny8555 (Thank you~!)**

**Angel of Randomsity (Thank you~! Cool name too~!)**

**Chika Tskyoski (Thank you~!)**

**Galagladyboy (Thank you~!)**

**Joker4ever (Thank you~!)**

**Parris2009 (Thank you~!)**

**Hapiez ureshikatta (Thank you~!)**

**Iipinkex3 (Thank you~!)**

**Kags21 (Thank you~!)**

**Kaggie101 (Thank you~!)**

**SiimpyMx (Thank you~!)**

**Chasing Cars All Day Long (Hehehe, your stories sucks~~!! JOKING! JOKING!! XD)**

**Kokoro Tamago (Thank you~!)**

**Slevure (Thank you~!)**

**Strawberry Cake With Ice-Cream (When is the next Madam Rose chapter coming out?! T^T)**

**Beautifly 92 (Thank you~!)**

**Tchabita A (Hahaha, thank you for correcting my spelling mistakes and grammar~!)**

**Foxgrl18 (Thank you~!)**

**Miserae (Thank you~!)**

**Jezra_8/jezra (Thank you~!)**

**Ikutolover26 (high-five! I love your name!)**

**EmikoHoshiko (Thank you~!) **

**FrankiiCesca (Thank you~!)**

**Helapayne (Thank you~!)**

**Bell-flower kikyou (Thank you~!)**

**ThatGirl96 (Thank you~!)**

**Sakuita (Thank you~!)**

**Hinasuki Miu (Thank you~!)**

**Blue-cat-94 (Thank you~!)**

**Caitlin (Thank you~!)**

**AmutoFanGirl1021 (Awesome name~!)**

**XNEKOXKITTYxGIRLX (Thank you~!)**

**MWAHAHA!! DEATH WILL COME!! (Cool name, love it~! XD)**

**YO (Thank you~!)**

**Sakura Anime Lover (Thank you~!)**

**I thank all of you for reviewing my story! If it weren't for you guys, I could have never get Please! Let me love you master get a higher review then Itazura Na Kiss~!! So thank you for reading my chapter! And happy Halloween! XD**


	12. Fairytales tells lies! Part 1

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Fairytales tells lies~! Part: 1**

**Super Heart Lollipop: Hey! ^ ^ I am so glad to release this chapter! Please enjoy~! Thank you for the reviews~!! . Enjoy this! XD**

"I love you Amu." That sounded like bells in her ears. Tears came out from her eyes. "I love you too, Ikuto." She said. Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead.

Amu was held in his arms. He kept her warm… But Amu blushed and looked at him. "But how…" Ikuto interrupt her, "I came down here slowly without you realizing it." He said. Amu blushed. Then Ikuto hugged her again. Amu smiled happily.

"Is this a gift from master?" Asked Amu. Ikuto chuckled. "No, this is a hug saying I love you."

Amu knew she was blushing. And of course, she was…

"Ikuto…"

"Hmm…?"

"This feels like an Anime… Or a fairytale…" Ikuto chuckled. "You're really weird." Amu looked up and Ikuto's eyes had her attention. Amu blushed. "This is reality, Amu. Don't get too mixed up with fantasy and some Anime romance, because… This is real…" Amu blushed. "Yeah… Sorry for asking then."

"There's nothing wrong with asking it. I'm just saying." Amu looked at him and kissed on his cheek. Ikuto… This is how much I love you! Ikuto smiled. "Come on, let's go to my room." He whispered near her ears. Amu blushed. Ikuto dragged her along with him.

As they reached to Ikuto's room, it looked deluxe! The bedroom was huge! And so was the bed! Amu sat on the bed. "So comfy!" She said. Ikuto sat beside her. "Mmm…" Amu blushed and lay her head on his shoulders. Ikuto didn't mind.

"Amu…?"

"Yes, Ikuto-Sama?"

"… Do you…"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to stay with me forever! Even though you're my maid!" Cried Ikuto as he hugged her. Amu blushed. "Ikuto?! What do you…?"

"Am I being overreacting here?" Asked Ikuto. But he stayed perfectly calmed.

Yeah you are! "No… You're not…" Amu played with his hair and she giggled. "Of course I won't leave you Ikuto… I love you…"

"Good, because if you do, I'll kill you." Amu laughed. "I'm serious…" Amu's face: O_O I'm so dead then. But she gulped and Ikuto chuckled. "Only joking." Then, he kissed Amu's forehead. "But… What do you mean by, if I leave you Ikuto?"

Ikuto stopped and sighed. "Well… I never told anyone this, but I used to love a maid, called, Lin. She was nice and kind and I kinda got carried away and confessed to her. But she said that she loved me… But just left without even looking back to me. I kinda felt hurt, but I didn't cry like… How I did for Utau… But hey! I was 8 back then!" Said Ikuto. Amu looked at him. "8? And Utau loves you now?"

"Mmm..." Ikuto lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "She said that she hates me because of my attitude." He said. Amu sighed. Then she looked at Ikuto. His face looks so bored… I should do something… Amu gulped. Ikuto's perverted right...? Let's see if I can make him blush if I do something perverted to him.

Ikuto was still looking up when, Amu got on top of him. Ikuto and Amu's eyes met and Amu were blushing like hell, while Ikuto, perfectly calm. He chuckled. "I have that many times. So I'm not that easily to get embarrassed." Amu blushed brighter. Then Ikuto pulled her down and he was on top of her. Amu blushed.

"You're an idiot."

"I KNOW I AM!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto laughed and kissed her on the mouth. Amu blushed. When they stopped Amu was thinking some… Dirty thoughts.

THIS ISN'T A GOOD SIGN!! IKUTO'S ON TOP OF ME AND I'M UNDER HIM!!! WHAT IF WE DO, 'it'. I MEAN!! I DON'T WANT TO GET… Pregnant… GAH!! I HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING!!

But Ikuto smiled. He got off her and lay beside her. Amu blushed. He didn't do anything. Amu turned and looked at him. Ikuto touched Amu's hair. It's so silky and soft. I like it." Amu blushed. Ikuto smiled. Amu came close and put her head on his chest.

"Hey, Amu… We should do it someday." Amu looked at him.

"Huh?"

"It. I said we should do 'it' someday." Amu blushed. "GYAH!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!??!"

"Isn't this how I show you how I really love you?" Amu blushed. Ikuto smiled. Amu took her courage and asked him, "When are we going to do it?"

"When I say it's time." Amu frozed. "THAT IS SO UNFAIR!!" Cried Amu. Ikuto smiled. "Because!" Amu sighed. She took a deep breathe. "I'm ready…" Ikuto smiled. "Not yet." He came close and kissed her. And Amu blushed. Ikuto chuckled.

"But, you have to be ready, Amu…"

"Why?"

Ikuto was on top of her once again and said, "When the time comes, it'll be way more intense, you better be ready for it, because I'll really make you blush harder." Amu blushed and Ikuto kissed her on the forehead.

Ikuto… I guess you do love me… "Well, I have to go." Amu blushed. "Huh? Where?" Asked Amu. Ikuto got up from bed and looked at her. "To my friends place. I had to do some important stuff, don't worry, I'll come back home at 8." Amu looked and said, "Have a good time." And Ikuto left.

Amu blushed. "NO WAY!! I can't believe we were talking about 'it'!!"

While Amu was doing her chores, Nadeshiko and Yukito were watching T.V. And poor Amu desperately went back and forth looking at the clock. "It's way past 8! Where is Ikuto?" She asked worriedly. Nadeshiko looked at her.

"Are you worried about Ikuto?"

"Yes! Because he said he'd be back at 8! And it's longer than that! It's 10:15 now!"

"Eh? I'll try to call him." Nadeshiko went upstairs to her room and took her cell phone out. She dialed his number, and Ikuto quickly answered it. _"Hello?"_

"Ikuto! Where the hell are you?! Amu is worried about you!"

"_Amu…? Ah crap! I forgot! Gah! Get off of me!"_

"Ikuto…? Was that a…"

"_There's nothing to worry about, I'll come home now."_

Then Ikuto just hung up… But Nadeshiko was worried about one thing…

"_Gah! Get off of me!_ *in the background, a girl's voice was saying_, "Come on Ikuto-Sama, let's play!"_* Nadeshiko was shocked. "Don't tell me…" Nadeshiko just stopped and looked down…

"No! That's not true! Ikuto does love Amu! I mean, come on! We* were there when the kissed. I shouldn't say this to Amu at all!" Said Nadeshiko… Then again… (We*= Yukito and Nadeshiko)

As Nadeshiko came down Amu still looked worried and Yukito was trying to comfort her. As Yukito saw his big sister coming down he cried, "Is Onii-chan coming home?" Nadeshiko played calm. "Of course he is! It's not like his with another girl or anything."

Amu and Yukito frozed. "I didn't say anything about that…" Said Yukito. Nadeshiko was like, _ SHIT!! Amu looked at Nadeshiko and her eyes looked really worried. "What?! Ikuto is with a girl?!?" Cried Amu. But…

"_When the time comes, it'll be way more intense, you better be ready for it, because I'll really make you blush harder."_

Amu blushed. She shook her head. NO!! NOT THAT PHRASE!

"_I love you Amu."_

Amu sighed happily. Better… Nadeshiko looked at her and gulped. "I was joking! There is no chance that Ikuto would be with another girl!!"

Amu looked at her. "How can you be sure?"

Nadeshiko gulped. "Because… Ugh… I'm positive!! That's right!!!" Amu and Yukito looked at her.  
"OK…" They both said.

Nadeshiko sighed. This is not going to be easy.

**SECRET PROFILE SUBJECT 'N' TSUKIYOMI NADESHIKO **

**Female**

**18 years old**

**Something good about her: **

**She is good in sports and cooking. And even earned a gold medal in Running and Basketball. **

**Something bad about her:**

**Not good at keeping secrets even if it's about herself. **

Nadeshiko was really scared. WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I DO!!! I DON'T WANT TO SPILL SOMETHING BAD TO AMU!! Amu and Yukito was looking at Nadeshiko because she was mumbling to herself. Yukito sighed. "Don't worry about my big sis, she always have her, 'alone time'." Amu looked at him.

"I see…" And I guess Ikuto has his too. Amu sighed sadly. Ikuto was running back home and looking at his watch and kept saying, "Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn…"

When he entered the house, Amu was shocked to see him looking tired and worried. Amu came close and took out handkerchief out of her pocket. "You're sweating…" She said. Ikuto sighed. "I'm sorry if I got back late." Amu blushed and smiled.

"No problem…" She said. Ikuto wasn't satisfied and kissed her on he lips. When he stopped he looked at her. "I know that I made you worry, can't you just show it to me?! I'm not mad! I'm kinda worried as well, when Nadeshiko called me and said you were worried about me. So, please, if you can't show me that you're worried, then I'm going to be madder…" Amu started crying.

She hugged him. "Ikuto… You idiot! What took you so long!!?" She cried. Ikuto smiled. "I'm sorry…" He said as he hugged her tight. Amu smiled. "You idiot…" She whispered.

**Part 2 on the next chapter or PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER! Please enjoy! Master-san~! **

**--- Amu**


	13. Fairytales tells lies! Part 2

**PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**Fairytales tells lies~! Part: 2**

"I have that many times. So I'm not that easily to get embarrassed." Amu blushed brighter. Then Ikuto pulled her down and he was on top of her. Amu blushed.

**Me: =.= OK, I didn't know what happened, but, somehow it had to be like this,** "I have that many times. So I don't get easily embarrassed, if the girl I like tries to do something perverted to me." Amu blushed brighter. Then Ikuto pulled her down and he was on top of her. Amu blushed.

**Seriously, I think I uploaded my old one; I have the other version of it, but yeah… Just saying for those who might say, that part didn't make any sense. So yeah… Enjoy. **

**And, anyways, I'm going to make a sequel! ^ ^ Hope you guys read it soon, just as I can get PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER, finish. In addition, it is called, "Please! Can I be your maid?" **

**Summary: Amu and Ikuto get's married (Damn, spoiler!), and has a baby girl named Kumiko. However, as Kumiko turns 12, her family turns poor, as her father loses his job and there's nothing she can do! But as she turns for help, she bumps to a person who can only be her solution to her serious problem… Tadase X OC :D**

**Strawberry Cake with Ice Cream has agreed to help. If you want to help you can, but she is the only person who is my actual friend that can help me now… =.= So yeah, please think of a name, and thank you, guys for supporting my stories! I am grateful! **

**Please enjoy this~! And also she asked me this, **

**Strawberry: Why is Tadase pairing up with Ikuto's child?!**

**Me: Because, I find it cute!**

**Strawberry: I told this to my friend and she said that it sounds like Tadase's a pedo. Like MJ. **

**Me: Ehh~? Serious?! But Tadase is kind! He wouldn't even do that!! AND WHO SAID TADASE WAS A PEDO!?!?!**

**Strawberry: Lol, as I said, my friend said Tadagay was a pedo… and anyway, Tadase is like, 35 in the next story and your character is 12… You have a weird mind. **

**Me: Thanks. :D**

**Enjoy this chapter! And anyway, the next chapter on please let me love you master, is a sneak peek on the first chapter, to see if you guys like it or not! XD OK, enjoy this chapter, Master-Sans~! **

"No problem…" She said. Ikuto wasn't satisfied and kissed her on he lips. When he stopped he looked at her. "I know that I made you worry, can't you just show it to me?! I'm not mad! I'm kinda worried as well, when Nadeshiko called me and said you were worried about me. So, please, if you can't show me that you're worried, then I'm going to be madder…" Amu started crying.

She hugged him. "Ikuto… You idiot! What took you so long!!?" She cried. Ikuto smiled. "I'm sorry…" He said as he hugged her tight. Amu smiled. "You idiot…" She whispered.

Ikuto smiled and had his head on top of Amu's head. Then Amu looked at him. "What took you so long anyway?! You said you would come at 8, and now it's, 10:59! What took you…" Ikuto interrupted her, "I had to help my friend, OK, he had trouble doing some stuff and I had to help him."

Amu bit her lip. "You don't trust me?"

"I didn't say anything, Ikuto…"

"By the look of your face you don't... Don't worry. I'm here right now with you, because I love you…" Ikuto hugged Amu, and Amu blushed and hugged him back.

Just this feeling, can make her and him closer… Then Ikuto let's go of her and said, "I'm going to go to sleep. Sleep well…" Said Ikuto. He then kissed on Amu's forehead. Amu blushed. "Good night…" She said. Then Ikuto went upstairs.

Amu sighed. Ikuto…

When she got upstairs, she looked inside his room. She took a deep breathe and whispered, 'Here I go…' And she went inside. She sat beside him. Ikuto wasn't asleep, so he asked, "Why are you here…?" Amu blushed. "I thought that you were asleep?"

"No… I'm just bored…" Amu giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Ikuto looked at her. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really…"

"You can sleep here tonight…" Said Ikuto, smiling. Amu blushed. "You're so positive about this!" She cried. Ikuto laughed. "Of course, I love you." Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her down beside him. "KYAA~!"

Ikuto laughed. "Relax!" He said. But then, both of them were just staring at the other. Ikuto's eyes… It is making me blush… Ikuto then smiled when he could realize that Amu was warming up. He pulled her in, and he hugged her for a while. "Stay here with me…" Amu blushed. "Of course I will… Ikuto-sama…"

Ikuto smiled and kisses her on her forehead. "I love you Amu…" Amu blushed. "I love you too Ikuto…"

It was the next day and Amu was still sleeping, and Ikuto was awake. He looked at her. He smiled. "She looks peaceful…" He touches Amu's hair and kisses her on her forehead. "I have to go…" He said. He got up and puts Amu's head gently on a soft pillow. He smiled. And when he was about to leave, "Ikuto… I love you…" Ikuto was shocked and when he looked behind him, Amu was talking in her dreams.

Ikuto sighed in relief, but his face turned worried. "I'm sorry, Amu…" And leaves the room.

**IKUTO'S POV** – (Thanks to Kaggie101, she gave me a brilliant idea! I didn't thought about this~! Thanks Kaggie!)

As I left the mansion, I walked through the empty street and coughed. I placed my hand on my forehead. "I feel a little warm…" I said. I sighed and looked at the sky. However, I wonder… "Why was Nadeshiko acting weird when I woke up today…?"

_**Before Ikuto Left the Mansion~~**_

_Ikuto got down to the stairs, Nadeshiko saw him and jumped in front of him. "Hey little bro! Going out? Where you going? To meet someone? It's not a girl right?" Ikuto stopped right there. "A girl…?" He asked. Nadeshiko turned red. She slapped her forehead. DAMN! Nadeshiko looked at him. "Kya~! Do not worry! It wasn't anything! No girl, nothing!" _

_Ikuto: =.= What is she talking about…?_

_Nadeshiko: O_O He didn't realize, right._

_Ikuto sighed. "I'll be going…"_

"_Don't forget about Amu, OK? You do love her right…?" Asked Nadeshiko feeling worried. Ikuto looks at Nadeshiko and smiled. "If Amu wakes up, tell her this… I love her." Nadeshiko smiled. "Of course I would." She said. In addition, with that Ikuto left the mansion._

**NOW**

I scratched my head. Why was she talking like that…? With a few minutes, I reached to my friend's house. Then I saw him holding hands with a girl. I mumbled. Another girl…? I came up to him.

"Hey, what happened to your other girlfriend, whom I saw yesterday?" I asked. My friend blushed and the girl looked fumed. "WHAT!?!!? You said you don't have a girlfriend!! You playboy!!" She cried as she slapped him. I chuckled. My friend gave me a dirty look, and with that the girl looked at my friend and left.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" My friend cried. I chuckled. "Relax Kukai… You are a playboy, no offense."

"Look who's talking. In high school, you would date with every hot chick and dump them they were nothing."

I smiled. "Anyway, you're here to take care of my little sis, right?"

"You're busy again? And you said you won't."

"It's only going to be for today! No more! Just for today!"

"Fine… I'll take care of your sister, Ai."

"Thanks Ikuto! You're a good friend!" Said Kukai as he pat my back. I looked at his house and sighed.

As I enter the house, the little girl with bright blue eyes and long red hair came rushing to see me. "Ikuto-Sama! Let's play!!" She cried. I smiled. I carried her and said, "Hai…" Ai giggled and kisses my cheek.

She's only 8 years old… So I don't mind…

"Ai-chan, what do you want to do today…?" I asked, looking how bored she was when I put her down. "I don't know… Big brother doesn't want to play with me much…" She said. I smiled. "But your brother does care about you." I said.

Ai looks pretty down. Then she beamed up. "Ikuto! I know what we can do today!!" She cried. I smiled. "What?"

"Cooking!"

We were both in the kitchen, and Ai was planning to do some cookies for Kukai. "After we finish, we can visit your brother at work and give him the cookies." I said. "Yeah!!" Cried Ai. I looked at the sweet, gentle face. She really loves her brother this much.

I smiled. "Ikuto…"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you have a girlfriend…?"

"Yeah. Her name is Amu, and she's really nice."

"Really? Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Hmm… Can I meet her someday?"

"Sure… And if we both get married, I'll let you be the flower girl."

"Really!? Thanks Ikuto!!"

"You're welcome…"

Ai smiled at me. In addition, I smiled back.

**Later at the Mansion… Normal POV**

"Ikuto just left…?" Asked Amu to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko nodded her head. "Yeah… So that's why I said to you 'I love you'." Amu groaned. "But can't you said, 'I love you, from Ikuto'? You kinda shocked me when you said that unexpectedly, and even when you hugged me…" Nadeshiko laughed. "Sorry!"

Amu sighed. She looked at the window and gazed at the long green grass outside. I wonder… What Ikuto is doing…?

**Back at Kukai house. IKUTO'S POV**

"Ikuto!! The cookies are done!!" Cried Ai happily. "Let me see…" I said as I looked at the cookies in the oven. I smiled. "Yup, they're done…" I said. "I'll go get change!!" Cried Ai and she left the kitchen.

I smiled. "She's cute…"

After a few minutes, I already took the cookies out from the oven, placed them in a bag, and wrapped it with a string with stars on it. I smiled. Then Ai came down. "How do I look…?" She asked. I looked at her.

She was wearing and long, silver dress and had her hair tied in two ponytails. I smiled. "You look beautiful." I said, as I gave her the bag with cookies. She beamed up. "Wah~! Ikuto you did this! Thanks!!" She said. I smiled. "No problem." I can't stop smiling, when I see her smile… She's too cute…

"Hey, Ikuto… If you and Amu get married… Are you two going to have kids…?" Ai asked. I blushed. "Why is a 8 year old asking me this…?" I asked. She giggled. "I'm just saying!! If you do, can you call her Kumiko…? If it's a girl?" Asked Ai. I looked at her.

In addition, nodded my head. "Sure…" Ai blushed. "Really…?! Thanks Ikuto!!" Ai hugged me and I hugged her back. I want to do this for Ai… Because… She doesn't know… What happened to her parents a few moths ago… She still doesn't know…

As I stopped hugging her, she smiled. "Come on Ikuto!!" She tugged on my shirt and I laughed. "Yeah, coming…"

Kukai works in a restaurant, and always work hard… but I know why he works there…

There are like heaps of girls going there… I wish he would just stop… If Ai sees this… Then… I'm not quite happy about that… All Kukai thinks about, is girls. Moreover, never thinks about Ai for once…

I looked at Ai. "Can you stay here? I'll go get Kukai." I said. Ai looks shocked. "Why?! I want to see big brother!!"

"You can't… I mean… You… Ai, just wait here…" I said. I kissed her forehead, hoping that she would stay and I went into the restaurant. When I enter, I saw Kukai being around by lots of girls. I slapped my face.

"Kukai! Come on! Your sister Ai is here!" The girls looked at me. "Ah! Kukai is this your friend? His cute as well!" Said a girl. I looked at her and looked back at Kukai. "Come on! Ai is here to see you!" I said. Kukai looks shocked. "Ai?"

All the girls looked at him. "You have a sister! I hope she's cute!"

"Maybe we can play with her!"

"Yeah! Bet she's cute!" I gasped. "Only Kukai can! Not his customers!" I said. Kukai looks at the girls and says, "I'll be right back." The girls giggled.

But as I turned, I saw Ai. She was looking at Kukai and me. However, tears came out. "Is this what you were doing?" She looked at Kukai and tears came down. Kukai looked shocked. "Ai…"

"I hate you!! You said your business had nothing to do with girls!! You lied!! And I trusted you!!!" Cried Ai and chucked the cookies on Kukai's face. "I hate you!!" And then, with that, Ai left. I gasped.

"You lied to Ai?" I said. Kukai looked down. I looked at him. And I ran to Ai. Kukai looked pretty down after that… And all the girls comfort him.

I saw Ai crying in the rain. And it had to rain in a time like this? I ran to Ai and looked at her. "Ai… Are you OK?" I asked. "Yeah…"

**NORMAL POV**

Well, unexpectedly, Amu was there. She was about to turn to the right, when she heard Ikuto and Ai's voice. "Ikuto… I'm sacred…"

"I know you are…"

Amu gasped. She leaned onto the wall. And covered her mouth. Ikuto!? She kept listening and didn't dare to look at Ikuto… Or the girl…

"Ikuto… I'm afraid…"

"Ai, I'm right here… Don't cry… I love you…"

Amu gasped and her heart felt like it was torn into pieces… (Seriously, can't Amu realize Ai's voice??? Idiot! XDDD) Ikuto… Has always said that to me…

"_By the look of your face you don't... Don't worry. I'm here right now with you, because I love you…"_

Amu's heart felt like it was broken. "Ikuto… I love you too…" Amu had tears coming out from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. I knew it!! Thought Amu as she ran away, for the two couple.

But Ikuto was just hugging an 8-year-old girl… And he never knew a thing…

I hate Ikuto!! I hate him!!!

**Preview of the next chapter**

**No! Ikuto!! Idiot!! I hate him! I hate him! Why is he doing this?!?! **

**(Ikuto comes by and pushes Amu away) My turn now. (Amu looks at Ikuto and cries and runs away) **

**Anyway, Amu doesn't know that I was hugging a harmless 8-year-old girl, while she thinks it was a girl of my age… Idiot… But now… I can't help seeing Amu hurt… How can I retrieve her heart back?**

**Next, on PLEASE! LET ME LOVE YOU MASTER!**

**My heart can't be heal **

**Please read it.**

**R&R soon.**

**--- Ikuto**

**Ha-ha, finally! Ikuto's turn! Remember, next chapter is a sneak peek on my new story, Please! Can I be your maid? Enjoy!! **


	14. Tsukiyomi Kumiko sneak peek

**Please! Can I be your maid? **

**Chapter 1: Tsukiyomi Kumiko (Sneak Peek) **

**Hahahaha! Hey guys! Hope you people like this chapter of 'Please! Can I be your maid?' Moreover, I would actually use your idea xxROCKxx678 for my next chapter of Please! Let me love you master! XDDDD Thanks so much!! **

JeZrA_Amutolover110 **Answering to your question! **

**Your Question: **Why did he have to say I love you to Kukai's little sister?

**My Answer: It was because, Ikuto cared about Ai as if she was his real little sister, and to cheer her up and for her to trust him, Ikuto had to say, 'I love you' to Ai. X3**

Kaggie101 **Answering to your question! **

**Your Question: **The sequel looks interesting. But the question is, why does Ikuto go poor? O_O;

**My Answer: Well, lol, I know that you guys have seen Ikuto as a rich boy, but in the next story, he doesn't approve to take his parents money, and decides to earn his own money, little did he know, he loses his job and that's when they turn poor. XDD I know, it is such a weird idea… =.=**

**And thanks to:**

Angel of Randomsity

xXYoraXx

xXROCKxx678

JeZrA_Amutolover110

Parris2010

Kaggie101

MysteryPearl

Chika Tskyoski

Strawberry Cake With Ice Cream

**Thank you for your comments! I appreciate that deeply! And thank you Strawberry!! For helping me do the story!! XDDD ILY~!! **

**Anyways, on to the story!! XDDD**

"Kumiko! Kumiko wake up! You'll be late for school!!" Cried her mother. Kumiko opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and stretches her whole body. Kumiko looked at the ceiling and giggled.

"What does mum mean by I'm late…? I have heaps of… NO WAY~!!! I AM LATE!!!" Cried Kumiko as she got out of bed and looked at her time. It was 8:35pm. And she was certainly going to be late.

Kumiko has a long pink hair that reached to her ankle and has dark ocean blue eyes. She has a smile you couldn't resist, but she is quite shy… Kumiko raced into the bathroom, quickly drenched her hair, and quickly brushed her teeth.

And when she got out of the bathroom, she raced back to her room and changed into her school clothes, and her cat, Kira was looking at her. Kumiko looked at her. "What?! I'm late Kira! Why don't you just go back to a nap!" Cried Kumiko, took her school bag with her, and raced out from her room.

Her mum, was making breakfast and giggled when she saw how messy Kumiko's hair was. "Did you brush it?" Asked her mother. Kumiko groaned. "I don't have time!!" She took a toast and bites it. "Bye mum! I'm going!" Her mother gasped.

"Don't forget about your lunch!!" Cried her mother and shoved her lunch in her school bag. "Thanks mum! I love you!" Cried Kumiko as she got on her shoes and raced to school.

"Bye Kumiko!" Cried her mother as she left.

As Kumiko reached to her school, her friend Yume giggled and Yuuki laughed (From Strawberry's character~ I took her same personality and the way she looks! Thanks Strawberry~).

Yuuki looked at Kumiko. "Your hair is messy! Here, use my brush." Said Yuuki as she handed Kumiko with a hairbrush. Kumiko sighed in relief. "Thanks Yuuki! You're a lifesaver!"

Yuuki smiled. "No problem!" Kumiko brushed her hair and looked at Yuuki's light blue hair. "Better?" She asked. Kumiko smiled. "yeah! It's turning soft now! Thanks Yuuki!!" Cried Kumiko.

Yuuki giggled. Yume and Yuuki are twins. But Yume has yellow hair, and Yuuki has light blue hair. But, they both have the same green eyes.

"Well! We should get to class!" Said Yume and the three of them did.

When they got to class, Kumiko saw Shichi. The cutest boy in their school. Kumiko had a huge crush on him. But couldn't express her love towards him. She sighed and walked passed him to get to her seat. Yume was sitting behind her, while Yuuki sat in front of her. Yuuki looked behind.

"I can't wait to get my test results back!"

"Humph… Whatever Yuuki. You're so smart that you always get an A+. There's nothing to worry about…" Said Yume.

Yuuki gasped. "I am not smart!! And you know that!!" She cried, blushing. Kumiko giggled.

Then Sensei came and well… Weird to say this, but many of the girl's in Kumiko's class has a crush on Seiji Sensei. But his an old man! His 39 and all the 12-year-old girls loved him.

Some of the girl's raced to him. "Sensei!! You look handsome today!!"

"Sensei!! Come sit with us at lunch!"

"Sensei!! Can I touch your tie!!"

Kumiko, Yume and Yuuki felt like puking. "Eww… Sensei Seiji is even more popular than Shichi…" Said Yume. Yuuki felt dizzy and quickly ran off. Kumiko looked at her as she left.

"Huh? Is Yuuki OK?"

"No… She has a fever. But she said she still wanted to go to school. I'm really worried…" Said Yume.

Kumiko looked worried. And I thought she was joking…

"Come on! I want to see how Yuuki is doing…" Said Kumiko. Yume and Kumiko went to chase Yuuki to the bathroom.

When they reached to the bathroom, Yuuki was coughing and her forehead was warm. "We need to get you to the school nurse. I told you! You should've stayed at home! But your smart brain here had other ideas!" Said Yume as she hit Yuuki's head. Kumiko bit her lip.

"And you made me worried!! You should've had told me that you were sick!!" Cried Kumiko.

Yuuki looked down. "I'm so sorry…" Yume and Kumiko looked at her. And they smiled and hugged her. "We forgive you!!" Yuuki smiled and hugged them back.

When they reached to the nurse's office, of course, Sensei Seiji was curious. He looked at their bags that were left on their seats.

"If they were here… Where could they have gone to…?" He said. When Yuuki felt better, the Nurse, Ms Kumoji gave Yuuki a lollipop. "You girls have been studying hard?" She asked.

Yuuki, Yume and Kumiko nodded. "Yeah!" They cried. Ms Kumoji smiled. "I'm glad! Now I'll give you girls a slip, so that Sensei Seiji understands." She said. She gave the slip to Kumiko and smiled.

"Ms Kumoji…?"

"Yes, Kumiko?"

"Can we come here for lunch?"

"Yes. But why?"

"To eat our lunch with you so you don't get lonely Ms Kumoji!!" Cried Kumiko. Ms Kumoji giggled. "Of course you can!" She said.

Yume and Yuuki smiled. "See you later Ms Kumoji!" They all cried, and they left the Nurse office and raced back to their classes.

Kumiko knocked on the door and Sensei Seiji said, "Come in." They slide the door open, and Kumiko gave the slip to Mr. Seiji. He smiled. "Oh, so who was sick?" He asked.

Yume and Kumiko pointed at Yuuki. "Yuuki." They said. Yuuki blushed. Sensei Seiji smiled. "Are you feeling better Yuuki?" He asked. Yuuki looked at him. "Yes!"

Sensei Seiji smiled. "Now you can get back to your seats." He said. And they did.

They had their test results on their tables. Yuuki blushed. "A+…" She said happily. "Gah! B!! COME ON!!" Whispered Yume. "A as usual…" Said Kumiko and she slipped the paper into her folder.

On lunch, the three of them went into the Nurse's office. But as they were about to step into Ms Kumoji's office they heard her say, "Please… Not in here…"

Yume, Yuuki and Kumiko gasped. "She's not alone!" Whispered Yuuki. "Why not?" Said a man's voice. And they all gasped.

"It's Sensei Seiji's voice!!" They whispered all together. "Because… Some children are coming in here… And if they step in…"

"Then… We'll do it after school…"

"Seiji…"

"Claire…"

Yume, Yuuki and Kumiko were feeling a little bit worried. They quickly step away from the door when they heard footsteps approaching close to the door.

And when Sensei Seiji stepped out, Yume, Yuuki and Kumiko pretended like they got here a little bit late. They smiled at Sensei Seiji.

"Hello Sensei!" They cried.

"Hey…" Said Sensei Seiji and walked passed them. And as he left, they quickly rushed in the office. Ms Kumoji was shocked. "Girls! You scared me!" She said. She giggled when she saw their pale face.

"What's wrong! It's like you girls have seen a ghost!" Said Ms Kumoji. Yume, Yuuki and Kumiko sighed. "Nothing, really." They said.

After school

Yume and Yuuki already had gone back home… While Kumiko was still waiting for her dad. "Come on Ikuto… Where are you…" She grumbled. Then someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hey! How's daddy's little starfish today?" Asked her dad. Kumiko blushed. "DAD!! You idiot!! What took you so long!?" She cried. Her dad chuckled worriedly and scratched his head.

"Sorry if I made you wait…" He said.

"You did!"

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't be late!!" Said her dad. Kumiko looked at her dad's eyes and she giggled. "I won't be mad at you forever!!" She cried and hugged her father.

Her father and her hugged for a while. "Well, come on! I have to get you back home."

"What? So you won't be here for dinner…?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Come on dad… You always say that…" Said Kumiko having her hands folded. Her father looked at her.

"Ok… I lied… I'm sorry Kumiko…"

"You always say that..." Said Kumiko looking at the floor. Her father bit his lip and sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

Kumiko sighed and just walked passed him and got into the car. Her dad also got into the car and sighed.

Kumiko didn't look at him. Ikuto sighed and started the engine.

When they got home, Kumiko got to the house and raced to the kitchen.

"Mum!! I'm home!!" Her mother was chopping some carrots and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Welcome home, Kumiko!!" Kumiko raced into her mother's arm and they both hugged. Ikuto looked at Amu. And that made her smile. "How was work…?" She asked.

Ikuto sighed. "I don't know…"

Amu gave him a look. "Don't keep secrets…" Ikuto smiled nervously. "Of course not!!" He said.

"Well…?"

"I can't tell you now, because…" Ikuto pointed to Kumiko who was still holding on to her mother. Amu looked at her daughter. "Kumiko… Your father and I are going to talk for a while… Wait here…" She said.

"Kay…" And Amu and Ikuto left the kitchen and talked in the living room. Kumiko did what she was told. She didn't eavesdrop on her parent's conversation and waited hopelessly on the kitchen chair.

"What's taking them so long…?" She said. But then, her mother enters and so did her father… Her mother looked pretty down…

"So… You meant… You lost it…?"

"Yes… I did…"

Kumiko was confused. "Dad lost what? Mum's ring?" Her mother looked at her. "No… I have it here…" She said. Kumiko then looked at her father.

"Well?" She asked. Her father looked down. "I… I lost the job…"

Kumiko looked shocked. "Then! What are you going to do?" She asked. "I really don't know Kumiko… But I'll find another job for you and your mother's sake…" Said Kumiko's father. Kumiko looked down.

Is that why he was really late this time?

Kumiko looked at her mother and father. But then she thought and smiled.

Maybe… Maybe I can help dad as well!! I'll get a job!! Don't worry mum and dad! I'll help you guys!! For your sake!!

**Ahahaha… Well it doesn't show here that Kumiko's family was getting poor, but yeah~ X3 hope you guys enjoy this~ **

**X3 Hope you guys read it soon~!!!**


End file.
